


白樹銀花

by Caylren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Genderbending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylren/pseuds/Caylren
Summary: 克勞德在年幼的時候便聽到一個聲音在她的腦袋裡跟她說，她是被選定的新娘，當時機成熟，她命中注定的伴侶便會來迎接她。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這預定是聖誕節的賀文，稍微提早一點放出一部分來順便祝自己生日快樂（又老一歲了！  
> 基本上是跟萬聖節時的賀文差不多一樣的套路，但是這次換作老薩養幼妻克勞德的感覺？  
> 前面有性轉克勞德！前面有性轉克勞德！前面有性轉克勞德！重要的事情要說三遍。  
> 另外就是這裡的老薩是徹底的外星人了。文裡可能會有各種各樣詭異和崩壞的東西，請小心食用（聖誕節的賀文你就不能搞點正常的？

克勞德的童年是在尼布爾海姆的神羅公館裡面渡過。

公館的地下有一間隱密但是面積廣闊、設備完善的研究所，克勞德就是在那裡出生，在懂事之前每天接受研究員們的身體監控和檢查，懂事以後便是每天進行各種各樣的學習和實驗。

她不認識外面的世界。對於她來說，研究所和公館便是她的一切，而她並不覺得自己的世界有什麼問題。雖然每天要吃的藥十分的難吃，還有實驗有時候會讓她感覺很痛，但是無論是受傷或是身體不適都只要睡一覺便會回復完好。學習的時間是有趣的，負責教育她各種知識的研究員是一個有耐心和才幹的老師，每當她答對問題的時候，老師都會悄悄地給她糖果。其餘的時間便是克勞德的自由活動時間，不過活動的範圍只限於公館以內。即使是外面的花園，克勞德都要經過批准才能夠出去，而她的請求往往都被拒絕。

研究所的大人們說，她是珍貴的實驗體，因此她必須受到慎重的保護。於是克勞德的日常大多都是待在圖書館裡看書、玩一下拚圖之類的小遊戲，或是偶爾趁著大人們不太注意她的時候，自己一個人在公館裡到處探險。

大房子的內部對於一個只有五歲的小孩來說就像是充滿未知的遊樂園。克勞德有時候會故意躲藏在某個陰暗、隱敝的角落來逃避實驗的時間，但是大人們總是能夠輕易地找到她，然後責備她。

唯有一次，大人們花了大半天的時間都沒有找到她，公館裡的所有人全要瘋了。最終，是寶條在地下的秘密房間裡找到克勞德。

克勞德當時站在一個玻璃容器前，精神恍惚地看著被盛載在容器裡的異形生物。那生物長著女人的臉和軀幹，但是除此以外都是臃腫扭曲的肉塊和觸手。寶條詢問克勞德是怎麼找到這個房間。克勞德指著容器裡的異形生物回答：「她在呼喚我。」

寶條聽了，眼裡閃爍過一絲狂喜。「原來如此，是JENOVA想要見你。」

「JENOVA？」

「對，你面前的生物便是JENOVA。」寶條解釋道。「我在很久以前曾經透過某種方法與她進行過一次對話，但是那之後她便再沒有任何的動靜。」

「這真的是太好了，克勞德。你是現在唯一成功的實驗體，各項身體能力都比人類優異，但是唯獨是J細胞的『Reunion』的特性一直沒有在你的身上顯現，我還在想著你會不會又是一個失敗品……」寶條那興奮的說話使克勞德感覺體內一陣噁心的惡寒。

自那以後，克勞德便時常會在自己的腦海裡聽到JENOVA的聲音，而她每次都會因為那一種尖銳的音波而感到頭痛。

JENOVA把她稱作『她的孩子的新娘』，是她讓寶條用她的細胞結合這個星球上的生命製造出來的、專屬於她的孩子的永生伴侶。當時機成熟，她的孩子便會來尋找克勞德，在這顆星球上與克勞德繁殖後代。

克勞德對於生物的繁殖還沒有任何的概念，但是她曾經在書本裡閱讀過不少的童話故事，那些故事裡面的女孩子大多在最後都會與被稱為『王子』的男人結婚，然後過上幸福快樂的生活。

「那個人是〝王子〞嗎？」她向JENOVA詢問。

JENOVA表示她不知道那是什麼。於是克勞德讓她看自己的知識和記憶。

JENOVA明白了以後，回答：『如果那就是你對配偶的稱呼方式的話——』

克勞德於是開始期待與她的『王子』見面，並且對JENOVA的孩子的到來之日充滿憧憬。

可是JENOVA所說的時機一直沒有到來。

兩年以後，克勞德七歲，成長了的她開始會偷偷地跑出去公館外面玩耍。她在外面的時候遇上在尼布爾山下的小村鎮裡生活的孩子。孩子們一開始對她十分的好奇，但是當他們知道她是住在神羅公館裡的時候，孩子們紛紛都露出害怕的表情，說公館裡面藏著怪物，克勞德一定是怪物的孩子，然後他們都四散而逃。

那是克勞德第一次被別人排斥。她回到公館以後，把自己關在房間裡哭泣。

JENOVA問她怎麼了？

克勞德說她不知道。她覺得自己很奇怪，明明身體沒有遭受任何的傷害，胸口卻感覺十分的難受，難受得比實驗時接受雷電魔法的電擊還要痛苦。

寶條知道克勞德的遭遇以後，冷冷地說她會因為這種事情而悲傷便表示她還太軟弱，軟弱的母體是沒辦法與JENOVA的孩子結合並誕下後代。

那使克勞德驚慌失措起來。她想起寶條以前曾經跟她暗示過的那些失敗品，加上自己剛剛經歷過的傷害，她害怕自己也要被拋棄。

寶條對她的反應露出冷酷但是滿意的微笑，說：「那你今後要更加努力的變強。」

克勞德減少了偷溜出公館遊玩，專心致志地埋首於學習和鍛鍊自己。

然後有一天，JENOVA忽然跟克勞德說，她有東西想要給克勞德看看。克勞德好奇地按照她的說話閉上眼睛，下一刻，她便發現自己飄浮在一片漆黑的星空之中，面前是一個散發著淡白銀光的球體。JENOVA說，這是她的孩子。

「你的孩子？」那不就是——

『對，這是你的〝王子大人〞。』

克勞德湊近那光球去窺視裡面，看見一個形狀奇怪的嬰兒。那嬰兒有著人類的上半身，下體是跟JENOVA相似但是長著羽毛的觸手。它捲縮在光球裡沉睡著，彎曲的背部上長著只有單邊的小小羽翼包裹住它半個的身體。

「他很小。」克勞德說，覺得這跟她預想中的『王子』有一點不太一樣。

『他還在成長中。』JENOVA說完，一個星體的影像便浮現在克勞德的眼前。『這是你們的月亮。我的孩子就在那上面吸收著星體的能量來慢慢地長大。待他成熟了，他便會乘著那顆細小的衛星來到這顆星星上找你。』

克勞德想到圖畫書裡乘著流星從天而降的天使，心裡的期待重新被點燃。

「我可以碰他嗎？」

JENOVA允許了。

克勞德謹慎地控制住心中的興奮，小心翼翼地向光球中的嬰兒伸出一隻手指，戳了戳那蒼白圓潤的臉蛋，感覺十分的柔軟，就像棉花糖一樣。她忍不住再戳了一下，不料把嬰兒弄醒了。張開的眼瞼下，帶著豎瞳的翠綠色眼睛筆直地盯住克勞德，把她嚇了一跳。克勞德正要把手抽回去，手腕卻被嬰兒的觸手抓住。觸手緊緊地捲住她，把她的手拉回去嬰兒的面前。嬰兒張開細小的五指包裹住克勞德的手指，然後對她露出天真瀾漫的笑容。

克勞德感覺到自己的心跳加快。

原來幼兒是這麼的可愛。

「他叫什麼名字？」

『他是薩菲羅斯。』

「薩菲羅斯。」克勞德重複地唸道。

嬰兒聽到了自己的名字，閃爍快樂的雙眼細細地瞇起來。

克勞德見了，溫柔地向他說道：「初次見面，薩菲羅斯。我是克勞德，以後請多多指教。」

與薩菲羅斯第一次見面以後，克勞德繼續等待她的『王子』的到來。在那期間，她意外地認識到了一名跟她同齡的女孩子。

女孩的名字叫蒂法。克勞德是在尼布爾山上找到她的。那時候的克勞德不是偷溜出來，而是被寶條故意地丟到山上去，說要測試她在野外的求生能力，要她獨自在山上待上三天三夜，然後只依靠自力回去公館。

克勞德依靠著書本以及她的老師預先教給她的知識，一邊在山中尋找著過夜的地方，一邊在心裡吐槽著說好她是珍貴的實驗體？尼布爾山是一座枯燥和了無生氣的荒蕪高山，那上面幾乎沒有任何的水源和綠色植物，瘦黃鬆散的土地上只有不知道已經枯死多久的乾草和枯木，和很明顯地不能飲用的魔晄泉。山上唯一的食物只有那些適應著這惡劣環境的魔物。克勞德沒辦法獵殺像飛龍和尼布爾狼那樣的大型和中型魔物，但是小型的魔物她還是能夠應付，並且殺害來裹腹。

克勞德發現蒂法的時候正在思考著要如何烹煮手裡長得像巨大的老鼠的魔物，忽然一陣哭泣的聲音傳進她那敏感的耳朵裡。克勞德循著哭聲走去，沒多久，她便看見躲在一塊大岩石下面獨自哭泣的蒂法。

克勞德想起她之前遭遇過的那些小孩，對於自己應否上前慰問感到一絲害怕而遲疑。但是最後她還是走上前，問女孩怎麼了？

女孩看見她的時候，一瞬間像克勞德所預料的一般露出恐懼的神色。她沒有想到那是因為她身上沾著魔物的鮮血，還有她的手裡正抓著魔物的屍體。

可是蒂法似乎更加害怕自己在山上孤獨的一個人。她在被嚇到以後便迅速地抓住克勞德的衣服，哭著說：「求求你，幫幫我……！」

克勞德愣住，一時間不知道應該作出什麼反應。她從來沒有被哭著的女孩子求助過，那使她整個人硬直，手足無措。

「你有在聽我說話嗎？」蒂法見她沒有回應，可憐兮兮地說道。

「……抱歉。」克勞德隱藏著心裡的慌亂，按照在書本上閱讀過的那樣，向蒂法伸出沾滿血的手，要拉她起來。

蒂法的臉上立刻閃過一絲猶豫，但是她很快便鼓起勇氣握住克勞德的手，從地上站起來。

「你是誰？」蒂法在擦了擦眼睛以後詢問道，看對方的年紀應該跟自己差不多，卻整個人都跟自己和其他的孩子完全不一樣。特別是那雙混雜著綠光的湛藍色眼睛，那看起來就像她在這座山上看見過的魔晄。

克勞德不敢告訴她，自己是從神羅公館來的。她一邊轉頭迴避蒂法那好奇的目光，一邊說：「我是克勞德……你呢？」

「我……我是蒂法。」

「蒂法……你為什麼會一個人在這裡？」難道她也是被大人丟在山中的？

「我……」蒂法被克勞德這一問，原來停住的淚水再次從眼眶裡滾出來。她垂下哭紅了的臉，抽泣著說：「我……我來找媽媽……」

「媽媽？」

蒂法點了點頭。

「為什麼你的媽媽會在這座山上？」克勞德說完，蒂法便哇的一聲大哭起來，嚇得她頓時六神無主。

她呆呆地看著蒂法再次蹲到地上去大聲哭泣，不知道自己做錯了什麼，也不知道自己應該做些什麼。最終，她小心翼翼地在蒂法的面前坐下來，耐心地等待她停止哭泣。

蒂法在哭了許久以後，逐漸地恢復一點兒的平靜。她用沙啞的哭腔跟克勞德說：「媽媽……媽媽她……不在了……！我知道她不在了，即使到山頂上去，她也不在……但是……！」

克勞德這才知道蒂法的母親過世了。

「……你的媽媽是什麼樣的？」

「……欸？」

克勞德對於自己的母親毫無印象，按照寶條的說法，她的母親在生產她以後便因為身體衰弱而死亡。她認識的『母親』只有JENOVA，但是那不是她的媽媽，而且那也很明顯地不是能夠與人類相提並論的生物。

「媽媽……媽媽她很溫柔，還有……她做菜很好吃……」蒂法說到這裡，可愛的臉孔上終於出現細小的微笑。與此同時，兩名女孩的肚子也發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲響。

蒂法滿臉的尴尬。克勞德舉起手裡的魔物屍體，問道：「要吃嗎？」

蒂法一開始對吃魔物的肉充滿懷疑和抗拒，特別是當她看到克勞德在面無表情地剝皮的時候，她險些吐了。

但是當那血腥噁心的畫面和味道消失，取而代之是肉脂在火烤中散發的香味，蒂法最終還是忍不住把克勞德遞給她的肉吃了下去。

兩名孩子吃飽了以後，天色已經變得黑暗。蒂法坐在火堆前，因為之前不停地哭泣，加上現在因為有人陪伴而放鬆了心情，整個人遭到飯後的倦意侵襲，一雙眼睛半開半合，點頭如搗蒜。克勞德見了，叫她去睡，火由她來看著就好。

「克勞德不睡嗎？」蒂法揉了揉眼睛，用疲倦的聲明音詢問。

「火要是熄掉了，魔物便會來襲擊我們。」

克勞德的說話使原來快一步踏進夢境的蒂法瞬間清醒過來。

「那不是很危險嗎？！我也要跟克勞德一起看著火焰！」

「不，我一個人也沒問題。」

克勞德的過份冷靜使蒂法覺得他有一點冷漠，但是因為目前的情況特殊，所以她沒有把這種想法放在心裡。

「但是……一個人不會寂寞嗎？」蒂法想起自己單獨一人在山裡哭泣時真的是十分的難受，但是在遇到克勞德以後，她便感覺好多了。

「你不是就在旁邊？」

「那……那是沒錯啦！」

「我哪裡都不會去。你就安心的休息。」

「我不是那個意思……」蒂法嘆一口氣，無奈地聽從克勞德的說話，在地上躺下。但是她沒有馬上入睡，而是隔著火光觀看克勞德不時沉默地仰望星空。「你在看什麼？」她抵抗著睡魔的誘惑，好奇地問道。

克勞德瞄了她一眼，回答：「……我在看月亮。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我的〝王子〞就在月亮上面。」

「王子？」蒂法被勾起了興趣。她在很小的時候便從母親那裡聽過不少有關於王子和公主的故事，並且對每個故事最後相同的幸福結局充滿憧憬。「克勞德的王子是長什麼樣？」

克勞德仔細地回想了一下，說：「他長著翅膀。」

「哇啊……」蒂法在心裡想，那是像天使一樣的王子嗎？

可是克勞德接著便說：「還有觸手。」

「欸？」

「他現在還很小，但是他的媽媽說，當他長大了，他便會乘著星星來找我。」

蒂法聽著，覺得這好像有點怪怪的，卻說不出哪裡不太對。

「你們是怎麼認識的？」

「他媽媽介紹的。」

蒂法想，那怎麼跟母親的故事裡說的不一樣？王子和公主通常不是因為一些危難而相遇相識，然後墮入愛河？

克勞德聽了蒂法的說話，陷入沉思，說：「好像的確是那樣沒錯。」

「對吧？就像克勞德救助我那樣。」

克勞德皺眉，難道她的王子不是真正的〝王子〞？

第二天的早晨，克勞德帶著蒂法走下山。當她們到達山下的小鎮上的時候，只見一小群大人正聚集在廣場的水塔下面，個個愁眉苦臉，而他們其中有一個男人的臉容更是特別的憔悴不堪。

突然的，蒂法朝著那個男人發出一聲呼喊：「爸爸！」

男人馬上像遭遇了雷撃一樣，整個人顫抖著轉身。「蒂法……！」他大叫，衝上前把奔跑著撲過來的女兒擁入自己的懷裡。「啊啊……！感謝蓋亞！你平安無事！」他激動地說道，眼中有淚。「你到底跑到哪裡去了？你昨天突然不見了以後，爸爸和大家一直在到處的尋找你……！」蒂法的父親這時候才注意到安靜地站在不遠處的克勞德。他看到克勞德那陌生的臉孔和骯髒的模樣，心裡馬上起了懷疑。「你是誰？難道……是你把蒂法拐走的？！」他說完，看來就要去教訓克勞德。

蒂法慌忙阻止他，說：「不！爸爸！克勞德是救了我的人！」

「什麼？」蒂法的父親愕然地看著抱住自己的女兒，心裡滿是困惑。「這是怎麼一回事——」他想要去跟克勞德對質，但是克勞德已經不見了。

「欸……克勞德！」蒂法大叫，四處張望，卻完全找不到克勞德的身影。

克勞德不辭而別以後便回到神羅公館。寶條對於她只在尼布爾山上待了一天便回來感到不滿意。當天下午的實驗中，研究員們給克勞德下了重藥。那份量大約是平常的三倍左右，把克勞德弄得意識模糊，頭痛欲裂，肌肉絞痛，渾身上下忽冷忽熱，無法形容的難受。

實驗結束的時候，她完全喪失活動和說話能力。研究員們把她抬回去房間裡，確認她沒有即時的生命危險以後便離開。克勞德躺在自己的床上，動彈不得，即使因為極度的不適而想要呻吟也發不出聲音。

好痛苦。但是沒關係，只要睡一覺，一切都會變好。

克勞德閉上雙眼，希望自己能夠儘快墜入夢鄉。可是藥物的作用讓她一直保持著一絲的清醒，無論她如何掙扎，她都沒辦法擺脫這痛苦的現實，讓自己休息。

發熱的淚水從克勞德的眼眶裡無聲地湧出，與她臉上的冷汗混雜在一起。她感覺呼吸困難，而正當她期望著自己能夠因為無法正常呼吸而昏厥的時候，她忽然感覺到有一隻手摸上了她的額頭。克勞德張開朦朧的眼睛，意外地對上了翠綠色的雙眼。

『克勞德。』那是直接地在她的腦海裡響起的聲音。

克勞德愕然地看著眼前半透明的人影，想要說出對方的名字，但是蒼白的嘴唇違背著她的意志，一動不動。

看著她的人見了，彎下腰，輕吻她的唇。

銀色的頭髮輕輕掃過克勞德的臉。她感覺到體內的細胞一陣騷動發熱，然後原來嚴重的不適感便消退了一半。

「薩菲……羅斯？」克勞德困惑地看著剛剛親吻她的少年。之前見面的時候，對方明明還是一個嬰兒。「為什麼……？」

『我的成長跟這個星球上的一般生物不一樣。』有著銀色短髮的少年回答道。

「那麼薩菲羅斯現在是要來和我結婚嗎？」

克勞德的疑問使薩菲羅斯露出愉悅的笑容。『真是性急啊，我的半身。雖然我明白你的心情，不過很可惜，時機還沒有成熟。這只是我的影象，而不是我的本體。但是因為我與你之間有著特別的連繫，所以即使不是實體，我也可以觸碰你和操控你的身體。』他一邊說，一邊用原來放置在克勞德額頭上的手撫摸女孩那依然缺乏血色的臉。

「操……控？」克勞德對這個詞語感到一絲害怕。

薩菲羅斯見到她眼裡的畏懼，微笑著親吻她的額頭，說：『你放心，我可愛的新娘，只要你乖乖的，我便不會剝奪你的自由。而且，像剛剛那樣，在我對你的身體施予影響以後，你不是感覺好多了？』

克勞德的確是沒有那麼痛苦了，但是難受的感覺仍然殘留在她的體內。

『這是你必須經歷的，只有那樣，當時機成熟，你的身體才能夠更合適地與我結合。』

克勞德聽了，咬了咬下唇，露出努力地忍耐的表情說她知道了。

『好孩子。』薩菲羅斯再次輕吻了她的嘴唇。『那麼作為獎勵，我便多陪伴你一會兒。』他爬上克勞德的床，把沒有活動能力的女孩擁抱入懷。

克勞德這時候才注意到薩菲羅斯的下半身是普通人類的兩肢。

「薩菲羅斯的樣子跟之前有一點不一樣？」她一邊說，一邊任由少年撫摸她的金色頭髮。

『對，這是為了更容易與你交配。』薩菲羅斯說罷，露出若有所思的神情。『還是你比較喜歡我之前的樣子？』

「……如果無論哪一個姿態都是薩菲羅斯的話，那麼我無所謂。」

薩菲羅斯聽了，發出快樂的笑聲。『真是可愛啊，克勞德。』他在女孩的耳邊低聲感嘆。『睡吧，我的半身。當你醒過來的時候，身體裡的所有痛苦都會消失。』


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為劇情需要而急速成年的老薩 x 或許已經不是算是蘿莉、但是還是小孩子的克勞德  
> 還有不知道為什麼老出現的寵物（？）芬里爾（我為我那些沒什麼新意的設定和劇情道歉

第二天的早晨，克勞德睡醒的時候的確是感覺到身體完全地恢復正常。可是，薩菲羅斯的身影不知道何時不見了，只遺下一條黑色的羽毛安靜地躺在床鋪上。

接下來的上午，當研究員們給克勞德作例行的身體檢查的時候，他們既驚訝亦困惑的發現克勞德的脖子上有一個細小的黑色印記，就像是刺青一樣。那印記是一片羽翼的圖案。沒有人知道那是什麼，和那是從哪來的，只有寶條在得知這件事的時候露出興奮和陰森的笑容，並且恭喜克勞德朝成功邁進了一步。

「對了，總部那邊最近好像特別關心這邊的進度。」

「畢竟實驗體的狀況不是一直進展良好？他們應該是開始心急想要把她投入到實際的環境去使用。」

「嗯，雖然我從一開始便知道上面的目的，但是那個還只是小孩子而已？」

「別傻了，哪裡有像那個怪物一樣的小孩？嘛，之前更小的時候的確是蠻可愛……但是你見過之前的模擬戰數據吧？普通的七歲小孩才沒有那種可怕的恢復力和戰鬥力。」

研究員們在克勞德的面前一邊收拾著剛剛用完的醫療工具，一邊用普通的聲浪交談。他們的對話清晰地傳進克勞德的耳朵裡。她低下頭，努力地保持著沒有表情的臉孔。

身體檢查結束以後，克勞德獲得了半天的休息時間。她坐在自己房間外面的小花園裡，一邊轉動著手中黑色羽毛，一邊思考她應該做些什麼好。

她思來想去，最後決定去訓練室鍛鍊。但是她正要動身便忽然聽到一個聲音。

「克勞德！」

那聲音聽起來似曾相識。克勞德朝著聲音的來源看過去，發現那是從小花園的圍牆外面傳來。圍牆的外面有一棵高大的樹，而蒂法就在那棵樹上。

「克勞德！」蒂法站在樹上向她揮手。

克勞德愕然地看著她，正要提醒她小心，蒂法便腳底一滑，從樹上掉下來。克勞德慌忙去接住她，讓她沒有受傷，並且馬上觀看四周，確保她的聲音沒有引來士兵。

「你為什麼會在這裡？蒂法。」克勞德雙手橫抱住蒂法，把她藏在花園的草叢和樹木後面。

蒂法對她的臂力驚訝不已，有點呆愣地回答：「我……我是來確認你的狀況！」

克勞德皺眉，不明白她的意思。

蒂法於是壓低聲音，神秘兮兮地跟她說：「你之前突然不見了以後，我到處去詢問有關於你的事，但是大人們都在叫我不要問……」她說到這，不高興地鼓起了腮幫子。「後來鄰居的阿姨靜悄悄地跟我說，你是住在神羅公館的孩子。神羅的人不知道在公館裡面進行著什麼危險的秘密事情，有人曾經聽過公館裡面傳出可怕的怪聲，也有人看見不同的魔物被運進去裡面以後，有奇形怪狀的生物被從裡面運出來丟到山上去……大人們不想我受傷害才拒絕回答我的問題。」

克勞德聽了，馬上想到地下的研究所裡面的那些因為被施行實驗而異變的魔物，還有被隱藏起來的JENOVA。

「他們說得沒錯。這裡不是你應該來的地方。」她說完便要送蒂法離開。

「等等！那麼住在這裡的克勞德不是也有危險……！？」蒂法掙扎著，拒絕離開。她原來就是因為擔憂克勞德才偷偷地跑來的。

「我沒有問題。」克勞德淡定地說道。

可是蒂法不服氣，倔強地質問：「為什麼？」

「……因為我也是怪物。」

蒂法愣住了。

「那……那怎麼可能！」

「你看我的眼睛跟你們不一樣。」

蒂法仔細地凝視克勞德的雙眼，然後她低下頭，雙手抓緊住身上的裙子，悲傷地說：「但是……但是，克勞德之前幫助過我……我還想，或許我們可以成為朋友？」

「朋友？」克勞德心裡一陣悸動。她知道這個詞語，但是她從來都沒有結交過朋友。

蒂法用力地點頭，濕潤的兩眼滿懷希望地看著克勞德。

「謝謝你，蒂法。但是你以後不要再來神羅公館。」

蒂法聽了，頓時露出要哭的表情。

克勞德接著說：「那個，有空的時候……我會出去找你。」她轉頭看著別的地方，兩頰微微地泛紅，害羞的模樣使蒂法心花怒放。

「嗯！那麼我們約定了！」

蒂法把自己家的特徵告訴克勞德，並跟她約好了其他幾個可以碰面的地方。克勞德一一記住了，然後便偷偷地送蒂法出去。

數天以後，克勞德逮住了一個機會偷偷地溜出外面去找蒂法。

蒂法在見到克勞德的時候興奮不已。她暪著大人們，拉住克勞德的手，把她帶到附近的森林裡面去看她最喜歡的秘密場所之一。

那是一塊長滿鮮花的小土地。兩名小女孩在這個被樹木環繞的地方採花朵、編花環，還有一邊交談，一邊輪流為對方編頭髮。從來沒有嘗試過做這些事情的克勞德一開始十分不知所措，手忙腳亂，但是在蒂法的帶領和幫忙下，她很快便逐漸放鬆下來，融入愉快的玩樂之中。

那一天，克勞德回到公館的時候，她那原來一直只有隨便地束成馬尾的金髮變成了一條可愛的麻花辮子，上面還有插著不同的細小鮮花。

克勞德靜悄悄地回到自己的房間以後便把那些花遂一小心的拿下來，夾在書本裡面。

神羅公館裡面的所有人都注意到她突然的髮型改變，但是誰都沒有對這件事說一句話。

晚上的時候，唯有來探望克勞德的薩菲羅斯稱讚她變得更可愛了。甚少獲得讚美的克勞德臉部發紅，一時之間不知道應該用什麼樣的表情面對自己的配偶。

眼前的薩菲羅斯才經過了幾天的時間便已經急速成長成高大的成人。他的身體健碩修長，肩膀和胸膛變得壯闊，頭上的銀髮也長了，就像是圖畫書裡的月夜下的瀑布。現在的薩菲羅斯能夠用雙手輕而易舉地把克勞德整個人抱起來。克勞德待在他的臂彎中就像是一個大洋娃娃。

『這是誰給你造的髮型？』薩菲羅斯一邊向被他抱住的女孩詢問，一邊親吻女孩的臉頰。

克勞德紅著臉回答：「這是蒂法幫我編的辮子。」她想起自己結交的第一名友人，禁不住露出開心的微笑。

薩菲羅斯見了，挑了挑眉，說：『蒂法？』

「對，她是我的……朋友。」克勞德害羞地說出那個她還沒有熟悉的名詞，滿臉純真的快樂。

『原來如此。』薩菲羅斯平靜地說道，一臉若有所思。他把克勞德帶到床邊，讓她坐在床上，然後屈膝跪下來，一邊注視克勞德的眼睛，一邊撫摸她的脖子。『克勞德，你知道這是什麼嗎？』修長的手指輕碰著女孩那白皙的皮膚上的黑色印記，指尖故意地在那上面流連。

克勞德忍耐著那搔癢的感覺，搖了搖頭。

薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚，說：『這是我的印記，是用來表示你是屬於我的。』

「我是……屬於薩菲羅斯的？」克勞德重複道，不太完全理解那是什麼意思。

『沒錯。你是我可愛的新娘。你是屬於我的。不要忘記了，克勞德。』薩菲羅斯湊上前，雙唇落在克勞德脖子的印記上。

克勞德不由自主地抖了一下，感覺被薩菲羅斯觸碰的每一個地方都在輕微發熱。

「那個……薩菲羅斯還會繼續長大嗎？」

薩菲羅斯愣了一下，說：『為什麼這樣問？』

「因為，我長得太慢了……這樣下去，要追不上……」她要成為跟薩菲羅斯一樣的大人的話，還要花上十年左右的光陰。

薩菲羅斯聽明白了克勞德的意思，笑了。

『我這已經是成熟穩定的形態，不會再生長。』他笑著說道，翠綠色的兩眼因為愉快而閃閃生輝，就像寶石一樣，讓克勞德禁不住看著迷。『我也不會變老。我的時間是永恆的，這個星球上的十年對我來說不過是微不足道的光陰。不過在看著你的時候，即使是短小的剎那也彷彿變得漫長，讓我饑渴難耐。』

克勞德被他的說話弄得臉紅耳赤，一時間不知道應該怎麼回應，只好低下頭說：「對不起……」

『等待是沒辦法的事，克勞德。雖然難受，但是我們不能急躁，否則你會受傷。』

「我沒問題！即使受傷——」

『克勞德。』薩菲羅斯壓低了聲音，語氣嚴厲。

克勞德馬上閉上嘴巴，不敢繼續說話。

薩菲羅斯滿意地微笑。『我的忍耐力是有限度的，所以別誘惑我。』他一邊說，一邊憐愛地撫摸克勞德那浮現著困惑的臉。『你是一個聽話的乖孩子，對吧？』

克勞德慢慢地點頭。

『很好。那麼，告訴我，你今天做了些什麼？』薩菲羅斯在克勞德的旁邊坐下來，把她從床上抱到自己的大腿上去，手指無聲無息地勾住克勞德的辮子上的橡皮圈，稍微施力便利落地把它脫下來。克勞德的辮子從末端散開，但是形狀沒有馬上完全地崩潰，於是薩菲羅斯的五指小心地插進去克勞德的髮絲裡，梳散那帶卷曲的長髮。

克勞德對薩菲羅斯這一連串的動作有著知覺，但是毫不在意。她專注在薩菲羅斯剛剛的說話上，抱著一半期待，一半害怕的心情說：「我今天做過的事……薩菲羅斯想要聽嗎？」

『當然。』

克勞德笑逐顏開，努力地跟薩菲羅斯講述自己今天經歷了什麼。

自從那天起，克勞德的生活起了變化。

白天的時候，她會偷偷地跑出去與蒂法見面；而到了晚上，她會在自己的房間裡等待薩菲羅斯的出現。原來只有實驗、學習和戰鬥訓練的刻板日子在接下來的幾年裡逐漸地變得活潑多彩，不再枯燥。

有時候，薩菲羅斯會在白天出現在她的身邊，但是克勞德發現只有自己能夠看見薩菲羅斯。公館裡很快便有研究員在懷疑實驗體是否出現精神障礙。寶條對這些報告的回應是那是意料之內的正常狀況，並且吩咐研究員們不需要把這件事寫進去要遞交給總部的報告裡。

「我聽說總部想要在冬天的時候把實驗體調去米德加開始實戰試驗，請問那是真的嗎？」一名研究員向寶條詢問。

「啊……那件事嗎？那是真的。」寶條一邊檢閱著手中的實驗數據，一邊心不在焉地回答。

另外一名研究員也加入對話，說：「他們好像已經決定日子，到時候那邊會派戰士和士兵來進行護送。」

寶條聽了，冷哼一聲，說：「賀蘭特用從J細胞提煉而成的藥物來研製出來的劣等品嗎？嘛，那也沒辦法。雖然沒什麼用，但是在有需要的時候或許還可以充當一下肉盾。」

「……我們這邊畢竟只有一個成功的實驗體。」

研究員的低聲細語引起寶條的冷笑。「克勞德一個便可以抵掉神羅四分之一的軍力。」而且他製造那個孩子的目的原來就不是只為了供給神羅作戰鬥道具使用。

當克勞德被告知她要在冬天離開尼布爾海姆前往米德加的時候，她唯一捨不得的便是蒂法。然而即使萬般的不捨，她也無能為力。而且薩菲羅斯認為，去米德加會對她的成長有莫大的幫助。克勞德聽了，更加只有忍痛與蒂法道別。雖然她很想要與自己唯一的親友一直在一起，但是努力長大來追趕上薩菲羅斯、成為適合他的新娘也是十分的重要。

在幾年的相處之下，克勞德認識到薩菲羅斯十分的強大。每次薩菲羅斯陪她鍛鍊，薩菲羅斯都能夠輕易而舉地將她撃敗，而她覺得薩菲羅斯很享受她落敗時的沮喪和氣憤，

『我承認你遭受挫折時的樣子的確讓我感到興奮。』

「你這個……喜好惡劣的混蛋！」克勞德筋疲力盡地仰躺在尼布爾海姆的雪地上，向坦白的薩菲羅斯發出一聲咒罵。

他們剛完成另一場的戰鬥練習，而克勞德毫不意外地再次落敗。

『才幾年的時間，你的嘴巴怎麼就變得這麼不可愛了？』薩菲羅斯一邊笑著說，一邊在克勞德的眼前揮下手中的正宗。冰寒的刀身貼著克勞德那因為剛剛激烈的活動而滾燙發紅的臉，輕輕地拍了兩下，彷彿在調戲她。

克勞德皺著眉頭瞪了他一眼。薩菲羅斯見了，笑得更愉快。

「我小時候到底是為什麼會答應嫁給你？」

『你現在還是小孩子，克勞德。』

克勞德無法反駁，因為她現在只有十一歲。

薩菲羅斯看著她一臉不高興地緊抿著嘴唇躺在雪中，臉帶微笑，就像在欣賞可愛的小動物。

「當我不是小孩子了，薩菲羅斯便會來找我嗎？」

『對，那時候我便會跟媽媽一樣，從天上降臨這個星球。』

克勞德自然地想起JENOVA。不知道為何，她已經許久沒有聽見過JENOVA的聲音，取而代之的，這幾年裡，她的腦海裡只有薩菲羅斯的聲音。

『你知道北方的大空洞嗎？』

克勞德搖了搖頭。

『那裡是媽媽從前降落的地方。因此北方現在一直都是被冰雪覆蓋著，寸草不生。』

「欸？」克勞德愣住了，一時間沒辦法理解那是什麼意思。

薩菲羅斯沒有理會她的疑惑，自顧自地朝四周的景色張開手，繼續說：『你喜歡像現在這樣的白雪景嗎？克勞德。』

「我……不討厭……」克勞德說著，莫名其妙地突然感到一股強烈的不安。

薩菲羅斯高興地瞇起雙眼。『是嗎？那就好。』他向克勞德伸出手，把她從地上拉起來。

克勞德因為心神不寧，加上鞋底在雪地上打滑，一不小心便跌倒在薩菲羅斯的懷裡。薩菲羅斯抱住她，無視她的小聲驚呼，雙手仔細地摸了一遍她的身體，然後意味深長地說了一句果然還是太小。

克勞德臉紅耳赤，羞憤地大叫：「別亂摸！變態！」

當天晚上，克勞德與蒂法在水塔上見面，跟她說了自己要離開尼布爾海姆，前往米德加。

蒂法頓時滿臉悲傷，問她離開的原因。

「那個……新娘的修行？」事實上，克勞德自己也不清楚公館裡的那些大人們在打什麼鬼主意，他只知道，在那個已經指定了的日子，神羅公館裡所有的人都將會在神羅總部的安排下離開尼布爾海姆，遷移到米德加。

「克勞德還在相信著王子的事？」

「嗯……」畢竟那個人幾乎每天都在與她見面。

「我明白了！待我長得更大以後，我也要去米德加，然後與克勞德再次見面！」蒂法的雙眼裡燃燒著旺盛的決心和鬥志，在寒冬的星夜下顯得耀眼奪目。

她接著把一個小東西塞到克勞德的手裡。那是一個髮飾，形狀是一隻陸行鳥。

「對不起，我沒辦法弄到更好的禮物……但是我覺得它跟你長得好像！」

克勞德臉上的感動馬上消失。

「我不是陸行鳥。」她想起，從以前到現在，薩菲羅斯老是愛揉著她頭頂上的頭髮，叫她『我可愛的陸行鳥』，故意地惹她生氣。

不過克勞德還是開心地收下蒂法的禮物，並且珍重地把它別在自己的麻花辮子上。

薩菲羅斯見到那髮飾的時候說他不喜歡，並且說他有更好的禮物送給克勞德。

他把手放進去克勞德的影子裡，抽出一團跟影子一樣烏黑的黏稠東西，然後放在地上。那東西一開始像一灘污泥一樣躺著，然後便自己蠕動起來，長出一條條濕淋淋的觸手。那些觸手高舉著，在半空中狂亂地舞動了數秒鐘以後便凝聚在一起，變成一隻獵犬的模樣。

那是一頭樣貌十分醜陋的綠眼獵犬。牠看起來沒有皮膚，只有在像血管一樣跳動著的灰白色肌肉。那些肌肉是畸形的，臃腫噁心，難以形容。當克勞德的眼睛順著那些彷彿會讓常人精神錯亂的扭曲肉塊看向獵犬的下半身，她看到跟嬰孩時的薩菲羅斯相似的複數羽翼和觸手。那些羽翼雜亂無章地從獵犬的腰部開始叢生，像一個花蕾一樣包裹住充當著牠的後腿和尾巴的觸手，瘋狂詭異，撩動著人類內心深處的恐懼。

『這是芬里爾。』薩菲羅斯介紹道。『雖然我時常都在看著你，但是以防萬一，芬里爾可以幫助我保護你。』他說完便示意獵犬靠近克勞德。

芬里爾把應該是鼻子的頭部前端湊到克勞德的手上聞了兩下，然後便張開滿是獠牙的嘴巴，伸出蛇似的細長舌頭捲住克勞德的手指舔了一下。

克勞德用另外一隻手摸了摸芬里爾的頭。芬里爾馬上高興地朝她的掌心靠過去，從喉嚨裡發出不像任何生物的聲音。

從來不被動物親近的克勞德心裡一陣雀躍。

「謝謝你，薩菲羅斯。」美麗的笑容在她的臉上綻放。

薩菲羅斯忍不住彎腰親吻她的嘴唇。

那是只停留在唇瓣上的吻，但是薩菲羅斯壓上去的力道並不輕，充滿著霸道的渴求和現在無法被滿足的欲望。

『……離開尼布爾海姆以後，你會在米德加遇上更多不同的人類。無論你接下來會認識什麼樣的人，你都要記住，你是只屬於我的。』

「嗯，我知道。」克勞德紅著臉點頭。「我是薩菲羅斯的新娘。我是屬於薩菲羅斯的。」

『沒錯，克勞德真的是一個好孩子。』薩菲羅斯說完，便再次吻了他的新娘。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杯具地發現聖誕時應該是寫不完，因此只好延長至新年（喂

扎克斯的心情十分的緊張。

這是他首次單獨負責帶領一隊士兵執行任務。任務的內容是確保尼布爾海姆的科學部人員以及其他職員等安全地返回米德加。那聽起來十分的簡單，但是在他接下任務的時候，拉札德再三叮囑他，這次的任務很重要，他們要保護的其實不是神羅的職員們，而是神羅現在非常重視的一個〝物件〞。

那〝物件〞的名字是克勞德。扎克斯從拉札德的手上拿到資料的時候是嚇了一跳，因為任務文件上的照片裡的人物無論怎麼看都是一名還沒有成年的小孩。他很好奇這小孩子為什麼會是神羅的重視對象，但是拉札德什麼都沒有說，只是暗示自己不能夠允許他多問任何有關這個孩子的事情。

扎克斯雖然心裡有著不少的疑問，但是他也明白自己的工作中難免有著他不能挖掘的秘密，因此他便不繼續去多想。

在尼布爾海姆，職員們的遷移正在十分順利地進行。可是就在士兵們把一件件的貨物運上軍車的時候，寶條忽然走到扎克斯的面前，要求他幫忙辦一件事。

「克勞德那孩子不知道跑到哪裡去了，你可以去找找她嗎？」他說完便跟扎克斯確認他知不知道克勞德的長相。

「沒問題，我看過照片！」

「那就好。對了，那孩子的身邊可能跟著一個奇怪的東西，你無視就行，千萬別攻擊。」寶條陰森地說完以後便走掉了。

扎克斯懷抱著疑惑，在被寒冬白雪覆蓋著的尼布爾海姆村鎮附近轉了一圈以後，慶幸少女那頭金髮在一片白茫茫的景色中十分的顯眼，他很快便在森林裡找到克勞德。

扎克斯正要上前去接觸少女，卻突然止步了。他因為本能的恐懼和戰士的訓練而迅速地躲藏到一棵高大的杉木後面，屏住呼吸，從那裡窺視站在寒冷的銀白樹林中的克勞德。

正如寶條所說的，克勞德的身邊的確是有跟著奇怪的東西，只是那不是一個，而是兩個。

在克勞德的腳旁，有一隻外貌極其可怕的生物在蹲坐著。那生物的上半身看起來像是被剝了皮的獵犬，下半身是無法用語言來完整形容的奇形怪狀。即使是與無數魔物戰鬥過的扎克斯也沒有見過這麼噁心的物體。

可是那扭曲的生物也及不上克勞德面前的那一個東西讓扎克斯感到膽顫心驚。

那東西有著人形的上半身，是一名壯健和貌美的男性，有著翠綠色的眼睛和一頭似是活體的銀色長髮，還有背上長著只有一邊的翅膀。它的下半身跟畸形的獵犬一樣是自腰部開始叢生的複數羽翼，而在那些羽翼下，蠕動著的粗大觸手約隱約現。

那絕對不是出生於這顆星球的生物。扎克斯光是看著它便感覺自己的理智在顫抖，下意識握住武器的手和腳都在發軟。而且那生物一直在散發著十分強大的壓迫感和狂氣，使他即使是躲在一段距離以外也感覺呼吸困難，身體難以動弹。

然而，克勞德面對這樣超脫人類常識的生物是完全的若無其事，一臉平常地與它交談。

「寶條說芬里爾的樣子太嚇人，有沒有什麼辦法可以讓牠順利地跟隨我去米德加？」她向面前的非人之物尋問。

那東西張開好看的薄唇說了些什麼，但是扎克斯只有聽見讓他腦袋發痛的刺耳噪音。他看著那東西把手放在克勞德身邊的獵犬的頭上，然後獵犬的整個身體便突然溶化崩塌，跑進克勞德的影子裡消失不見。

克勞德高興地向那東西道謝，臉上是會讓任何人都覺得可愛的笑容。扎克斯注視著她，一邊思考自己應該作出什麼樣的行動，一邊回想寶條跟他說過的話，要是他看見克勞德的身邊有奇怪的東西，別做任何事，當作看不見就好。扎克斯覺得寶條的說話是對的，因為只要他把眼睛放在那非人之物的身上，他便彷彿要失去自我，陷入狂亂，根本沒辦法正常地戰鬥。可是當他看到那東西的觸手伸向毫無防備的少女，並且纏上她的腰和手腳，他便馬上反射性地用盡力氣來重新握緊手裡的武器。不管少女是因為什麼樣的理由而不畏懼那東西，也不管那東西是什麼怪物，如果她要遭遇危險的話，那麼他便要出手拯救。

不過扎克斯預想的危險並沒有出現。那東西的觸手幾近溫柔地捲住克勞德的肢體，把她拉近自己，然後它用那與人類一樣的手撫摸克勞德的臉。那動作就像是在對待貴重物一樣，謹慎和充滿憐愛。

扎克斯瞬間忘了眼前的恐怖。他從藏匿的地方走出來，把克勞德嚇了一跳。

「抱歉！我是被寶條博士拜託來尋找你……」扎克斯一邊說，一邊儘力地注視著克勞德，不讓自己的視線飄向少女身後的異形。「你就是克勞德，對吧？」

少女瞇起帶著懷疑的雙眼，悄悄地打量了他一番，然後慢慢地點頭。

「你是神羅的……？」她認得那身制服。

「對！我是扎克斯！扎克斯・菲爾。」扎克斯向克勞德伸出一隻手，臉上是親切陽光的笑容。

克勞德不習慣這種充滿善意的初次見面，遲疑了一下，輕輕地握住扎克斯的手。

扎克斯努力地忽略纏繞上克勞德的手腕的觸手，有力地握緊了一下她的手，看到少女那偏白的臉頰上浮現淡淡的淺紅，還有那雙清澈的眼睛裡是小小的意外和喜悅，禁不住在放開她以後揉了揉她的頭髮，並笑說：「我剛剛從遠處看到你的時候還以為你是一隻細小的陸行鳥！哈哈，幸好我有過來確認一下！」

克勞德呆住了。這麼多年來，只有薩菲羅斯會這樣摸她的頭髮。

扎克斯牽著克勞德的手把她帶回去寶條那裡，發現除了他和克勞德以外，沒有人能夠看見那個總是緊跟在克勞德身後的怪異生物。他繼續裝作不知道那東西的存在，但是他總感覺那雙綠色的眼睛有時候會在注視他。

克勞德在別人的面前也不會與那東西對視和對話。除非那東西故意地用肢體去騷擾她，否則克勞德不會對它有任何的反應。

扎克斯與士兵們確認好一切的搬運都完成，然後他們便出發，正式離開尼布爾海姆。

克勞德身後的生物在她登上車上時候便消失不見。扎克斯禁不住在心底裡鬆一口氣，慶幸他們不用跟那個可怕的東西一起擠在同一個車廂裡。

軍車開始行駛以後沒多久，扎克斯便注意到克勞德的臉色發青，兩眼濕潤。她一開始很努力地維持著面無表情，但是很快的，她便低下頭，整個人緊繃著一動不動。

「克勞德，你感覺不舒服嗎？」扎克斯的關心使克勞德馬上變得更加的僵硬。

「不……」她倔強地否認，但是發出的虛弱聲音明顯地暴露了她的狀況。

她聽起來像是隨時要吐。

「那個……！我認識的人當中也有會暈車的，如果你真的不舒服的話，我們有藥，吃一點會比較好。」

「暈……車？」克勞德困惑地皺眉。

「對，就是只要乘坐交通工具便會感到不適的普通反應。」

「原來如此……」她以前從來沒有經歷過暈車，還以為自己怎麼了。「為什麼扎克斯你們看起來沒事？」

「啊……這個因人而異。有些人會暈車，有些人卻不會。但是不管是哪一種都是很正常。」扎克斯說著，看到克勞德那難看的臉色，禁不住再次摸了摸她的頭來希望能夠給她一點安慰。

克勞德感謝他的關心，但是心裡難受。她覺得自己不應該因為乘坐交通工具這樣普通的小事而變得如此脆弱。

「從這裡到朱農還有一段不短的路，你可以吃了藥以後睡一下。」扎克斯一邊說，一邊已經從車廂裡配備的藥包中拿出舒緩暈車症狀的藥片，和瓶裝水一起遞給克勞德。

克勞德滿臉不情願地瞅了瞅扎克斯手中的藥，心裡一番掙扎以後，最後還是伸手接受了。

她吃了藥以後便靠著座椅閉上眼睛。扎克斯聽著她的呼吸在軍車的行駛聲逐漸地變得平穩，原來緊皺的眉頭亦放鬆下來，知道是藥物生效了。他沉默地觀察面前的少女，想她如果把頭髮剪短，看起來會像是一個成熟的少年。他回想之前和克勞德握手時的觸感，加上之後他看克勞德走路時的腳步和姿態，扎克斯相信克勞德平常是有嚴格鍛鍊的，而且那還應該是從她很小的時候便開始，一直持續到現在。那被包裹厚厚的冬季衣服下面的肌肉應該是結實的，但是大概始終是女孩子的關係，克勞德的體型十分的纖細，配上白皙的皮膚和帶著憂鬱的臉孔，使她看起來有一種跟車外飛舞的白雪一樣的脆弱感，讓人不自覺地對她萌生一種保護慾。

這孩子為什麼會是神羅的重要人物？還有，克勞德身邊的那些怪異生物又是什麼？雖然目前它們看來並沒有任何的危險，但是扎克斯光是想著它們便感到身心不適。

他默默地抱著不少的疑問，一邊守望著少女，一邊等待搖晃著的軍車把他們運送到目的地。

* * *

克勞德從飛行機上見到米德加的時候是目瞪口呆的。她雖然曾經在書本上看過米德加的照片，但是親眼目睹這個用魔晄能源建造的鋼鐵城市的時候，那震撼力和衝擊感是不能夠與照片相提並論。

而且現在是深冬，一年很快便要結束，米德加到處都裝飾著多彩多姿的燈光，從夜晚的高空看下去就像無數在閃耀的寶石。

扎克斯告訴克勞德，在米德加，每逢年末都是普天同慶的時間，大家都會掛起燈飾和互相送禮物來紀念一年的辛勞和慶祝新一年的開始。

克勞德聽了，不自覺地摸了一下頭髮上的髮飾。那雖然是蒂法的餞別禮物，但是剛好也配合米德加現在的節慶氣氛。

另外還有薩菲羅斯送她的芬尼爾。那孩子雖然在尼布爾海姆險些嚇死了兩名的研究員，但是克勞德還是很喜歡牠。

「這是你第一次來米德加吧？現在剛好是非常適合在市內遊玩的時間，你會見識到很多只有在米德加才能體會的有趣事物。如果你有興趣的話，休日的時候我帶你到處去逛一下。」扎克斯向克勞德提出邀請以後，同行的士兵便忍不住在一旁向他開玩笑。

「長官，那孩子還未成年，請你別出手。」

「對，我們可不想失去像你這樣良善的長官。」

「你們在說什麼傻話？先不論克勞德還是小孩子，我可是已經有女朋友！」

機艙裡一陣哄笑聲。克勞德歪著頭，不太理解他們的對話，但是一句接一句的〝小孩子〞讓她感覺不太高興。

「我也是有另一半。」她說完，整個機艙頓時安靜下來。

然後扎克斯是第一個發出驚呼聲的。

「欸——？！」

「真的假的？！」

「可惡！我還在想只要等幾年的話……！」

機艙裡一遍哀號。

「慢住！克勞德，你今年幾歲？」扎克斯緊張地問道。

克勞德皺眉，回答：「十一歲。」

「那你的對象呢？」

克勞德陷入思考。薩菲羅斯的年齡應該跟她差不多？雖然他現在的外表完全是成年人，但是他們初次見面的時候，薩菲羅斯還是一個嬰兒，那麼他的年紀應該是比薩菲羅斯大？

克勞德對這個問題感到有點頭暈轉向，愈想愈糊塗。最後她放棄思考，回答：「他的年紀比我小。」她說完，整個飛行機便突然強烈地震動和搖晃，但是那很快便過去，然後一切恢復正常。

扎克斯扶住差一點兒摔倒的克勞德，懷疑自己在飛行機的窗外看到觸手。

「現在的小孩子都這麼早熟的嗎？」一名士兵發出不敢相信的嘆息。

「為什麼連未成年的小鬼都有對象了，我卻仍然是單身？」

機艙裡再次瀰漫悲傷的氣氛。

飛行機載著他們到達神羅總部的樓頂。扎克斯意外地發現安吉爾站在停機坪上等候著，當他詢問自己的導師為什麼他會在這裡的時候，安吉爾回答說他是來迎接他們的新成員。

「新成員？」扎克斯的眼睛追隨著安吉爾的視線轉向站在他身後的克勞德。「她還是一個小孩！？」

「新羅軍的入伍年齡是十四歲。」

「克勞德只有十一歲！」

「你為什麼這麼激動？」

扎克斯一時語塞。

「扎克斯，克勞德不是普通的小孩。」安吉爾冷靜地說完便正式地向克勞德自我介紹。「我的名字是安吉爾・休雷。從今天開始，我便是你的導師。歡迎來到神羅。」

克勞德正如安吉爾所說的不是一名普通的小孩子。

她第一天的新兵訓練從安吉爾想要首先理解她現在的實力開始。神羅總部裡面的消息傳遞力是驚人的，克勞德才剛來報到的第二天，她的性別和新人的身份便吸引了一堆愛湊熱鬧的士兵來到訓練場圍觀。扎克斯看到那人群的時候是目瞪口呆，然後當他把視線轉回去訓練場的中央，他險些發出一聲害怕的嗚咽。

那個活像是克勞德的背後靈的異形生物又出現了。它在對克勞德說了一些什麼，惹克勞德偷偷地瞪了它一眼，但是扎克斯的耳朵依舊只是聽到不成語言的尖銳雜音。

當克勞德和安吉爾的實力測驗開始，那東西便退到一旁去，繞住雙手，一副好整以暇的模樣觀看克勞德。

扎克斯隱藏著心裡的擔憂，跟之前一樣裝作不知道那東西的存在，專注於眼前的戰鬥。很快的，他便發現自己的眼球被克勞德與安吉爾的比試徹底吸引住，完全忘記其他的事情。

在訓練場上，克勞德拿著一般士兵訓練時使用的練習劍，接二連三漂亮地接下安吉爾的大劍的斬擊，而當遇上無法抵擋的進攻的時候，她那細小的身體會馬上敏捷地躲避，體勢由始至終乾淨俐落、毫不崩潰。雖然她只有防守，但是那身手已經讓安吉爾和扎克斯露出欣賞的神情。原來應該只是來看女人的觀眾也全都在不知不覺中屏氣凝神地觀看兩人的戰鬥。

戰鬥中的克勞德面無表情，一雙滲雜著魔晄綠的藍色眼睛裡閃爍著認真的同時亦隱約透露一絲餘裕。安吉爾是一名很強的戰士，但是對她來說，薩菲羅斯的攻擊要更加的強大和危險。因為只是實力測驗的關係，安吉爾的攻擊都有刻意地迴避她的身體，防止她受傷。如果是薩菲羅斯的話，克勞德不知道他是本性嗜虐，還是他對自己十分自信，他不會顧慮克勞德的身體，有時候還會故意瞄準克勞德的要害來進攻。克勞德偶爾會阻擋失敗，眼看正宗的刀尖就要直取自己的喉嚨，但是薩菲羅斯總能夠在真的傷害到她之前停下來。

安吉爾和克勞德的比試不使用魔法。安吉爾原來是只打算試探，點到為止。可是隨著克勞德開始反擊，他發現自己逐漸地被迫要認真起來才能抵擋或是閃躲克勞德的劍。

原來的測試不知不覺地演變成激烈的對戰。克勞德的劍技和力量讓安吉爾和其他在觀戰的士兵們在心裡捏一把冷汗。這孩子到底是怎麼一回事？怎麼那麼的強？

一時之間，兩人看來勝負難分。不過最後還是在體型和經驗上佔優的安吉爾抓到了機會把克勞德的劍打掉來結束這場戰鬥。

士兵們為安吉爾歡呼。安吉爾深呼吸以後長吐一口氣，感覺到自己剛剛用力握劍的雙手在微微發抖。他去把克勞德的劍從地上撿起來，還回她的手裡的時候，看到她眼裡的不甘心，說：「你好強。在尼布爾海姆的時候是跟誰學的劍？」

克勞德的腦海裡浮現薩菲羅斯的身影，但是她不知道應該怎麼樣向別人解釋薩菲羅斯的事情，因此她沒有回答。

幸好安吉爾對她的沉默不在意，並且適當地轉移話題。「看來拉札德的確是對的，不能夠把你跟普通的士兵放在一起訓練。不過那不是因為你是女孩子的關係。」他接著便叫克勞德明天跟扎克斯一起去他那裡報到。

「對了，扎克斯！你今天便負責帶克勞德去認識一下這裡的設施。」

「我知道了！」扎克斯高興地行禮。

這時候有士兵迅速地舉手，說：「抗議！長官！為什麼是扎克斯？」

「對啊！那傢伙昨天已經跟陸行鳥相處了一整天！」

「我不是陸行鳥。」克勞德低聲反駁。

「我們也想跟可愛的女孩子相處！」

「你們這些想女人想瘋了的傢伙……」安吉爾一臉頭痛。「對不起，克勞德，請你無視這些笨蛋。」

「長官，這可能關係到我們未來的幸福！」

安吉爾嘆一口氣。「那邊的！你們既然那麼悠閒，現在便來開始訓練！」安吉爾向群聚著說傻話的士兵們厲聲喝道。

「欸？！但是，長官！距離訓練的時間不是還有五十分鐘——」

「這是命令！在我數到三之前不滾過來的傢伙都給我去打掃整幢神羅大樓的廁所！」

「是！」

士兵們紛紛逃命似的跑到安吉爾的面前去整齊地列隊立正。

扎克斯趁機摟住克勞德的肩膀，快步把她帶走。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 努力爭取在2020年結束前寫完（但是感覺有點力不從心（喂

「克勞德，你別在意剛剛那些傢伙的說話。我向你保證他們都不是蘿莉控……不，老實說，我也不清楚所有人的癖好。以防萬一，如果你有遇上什麼事，你一定要告訴我！我會竭盡全力幫助你的！」離開訓練場之後，扎克斯雙手用力地抓住克勞德的肩膀，義正詞嚴，滿臉認真。

可是克勞德不太明白他的說話，問道：「我會遇上什麼事？」

「這個……待你再長大一點以後，我再向你解釋。」

克勞德皺眉，覺得他十分的奇怪。

扎克斯帶著克勞德首先詳細認識他們神羅戰士專用的樓層，然後再逐一介紹其他的地方。在那過程中，克勞德注意到不少的人在見到扎克斯的時候都會跟他打招呼。他們大多是其他的神羅戰士和士兵。

「扎克斯！你身邊的是誰？你的妹妹嗎？」

「不是！這是我們的新人！」

「居然是女兵？！我們的春天終於要來臨了嗎？」

克勞德很快便發現自己受不了四周的人向她投來的熱切目光。剛才在訓練場的時候也是，她雖然習慣了在戰鬥訓練時被研究員們圍觀，但是那些士兵們的視線跟研究員們的不一樣，那使她很不自在。

扎克斯注意到克勞德那張表情貧乏的臉在行走中慢慢地籠罩上一層陰影，還有煩躁不安的氣息隱約從她的身上散發出來。他於是說：「克勞德，我們接下來到員工餐廳去休息一下吧！」

「餐廳？」

「對，現在雖然快是午飯的時間，但是這個時期大多的職員都放假返鄉了，那裡應該沒有什麼人。」

克勞德聽了，馬上點頭說好。

兩人來到神羅的員工餐廳，裡面正如扎克斯所說的，只有零星的幾個人在吃飯。扎克斯讓克勞德在一個落地玻璃窗旁的位置坐下來，然後便離開去給他們倆買飲料和食物。

克勞德看著扎克斯的背影遠去，聽到熟悉的聲音在身邊響起：『怎麼樣？』

克勞德嘆一口氣，小聲說：「好累……」她轉頭去看身旁的玻璃，假裝在看窗外面的風景，但是兩眼其實正在透過玻璃上的倒影直視坐在她旁邊的薩菲羅斯。

『你剛才的表現很不錯。』薩菲羅斯所指的是克勞德與安吉爾的戰鬥。

克勞德臉上泛起薄紅，微微低下頭。薩菲羅斯伸手撥開垂落在她臉上的頭髮，在她的頭頂上輕印下一個吻，就像是配合剛剛的讚美的獎勵。

『你喜歡米德加嗎？』

「……我才來第二天。」但是克勞德想目前的感覺是還行。主要是因為她對扎克斯有著很大的友好感。另外新認識的安吉爾無論是性格還是作為戰士的實力都是克勞德自然地想要尊敬的類型。「不過這裡真的跟尼布爾海姆很不一樣。」寒冬時，尼布爾海姆的一切都會被白雪覆蓋，陷入一片死寂；而克勞德眼前的米德加因為魔晄爐生產的能源而一直往空中散發著白色的蒸氣，就像在活躍地呼吸一樣，白雪亦沒辦法完全地掩埋那些高聳的鋼鐵建築。

克勞德忽然意識到，這個星球上應該還有更多她沒有見識過的地方。有些地方她或許甚至從來沒有在書本上閱讀過。

「薩菲羅斯，從月亮上面觀看的這顆星球是什麼樣的？」

『這真是一個奇怪的問題。不過如果你想要知道的話……』薩菲羅斯沉思片刻。『那就像是在看你的眼睛。』

「我的眼睛？」

『對。』薩菲羅斯的手從後摸上她的雙眼，薄唇在她的耳邊輕吐著冰冷的氣息。『這個星球主要是森林和海洋，從月亮上看下去，就像是你這雙滲雜著魔晄的綠色的藍眼睛。』

看起來漂亮和美味。

可是，薩菲羅斯想，當他降臨這顆星星的時候，那漂亮的顏色便會消失。

不過沒關係，他的新娘眼睛裡的色彩會跟他一樣是永恆的。

「久等了！」扎克斯拿著飲料和食物回來了。

薩菲羅斯好奇地觀察他。這個男人和神羅裡那些被稱為『戰士』的人身上都輕微地帶著他母親的味道，但是那僅僅是表面上的氣味而已，血肉依然是人類。克勞德跟他們不一樣，她的身體融合了JENOVA的細胞，是與薩菲羅斯一樣的生物。

「神羅的初日體驗怎麼樣？嘛，雖然我們的一天還沒有結束。」扎克斯一邊把一杯熱牛奶可可遞給克勞德，一邊向她詢問。

克勞德小心地接過熱飲，小聲道謝以後回答：「我想我會慢慢地習慣。」

「哈哈，那就好。米德加的確是跟尼布爾海姆是完全的不一樣。不，即使你找遍整個大陸也不會找到第二個跟它一樣的城市。我以前剛從家鄉來到米德加的時候可是興奮得迷路了，險些就錯過神羅的入軍考試！」

「神羅軍的工作通常是什麼？」克勞德想她還沒有從任何人的口中得到過相關的訊息，而扎克斯和安吉爾可能是以為她已經知道。

果然，扎克斯在聽到她的問題的時候馬上露出意外的神情。「他們沒有跟你說明過嗎？啊，沒關係，你不用在意。讓我想想……你的情況比較特殊，我覺得拉札德應該不會馬上給你派發任務……不過那也很難說。」扎克斯說著，滿臉的苦惱和擔憂。「簡單來說，我們的工作是守護米德加的和平！普通士兵的日常一般除了訓練以外便是維持市內的治安和秩序，而神羅的戰士則是負責更加危險的任務，例如應對恐怖份子和清除魔物。」

克勞德聽到清除魔物的時候，眼睛不自覺地偷瞄了身旁的薩菲羅斯一眼。她的配偶現在雖然是人類的形態，但是她知道他不是這個星球上的生命，而他的原型絕對會被認作是可怕的怪物。

她暗地裡慶幸只有自己能夠看到薩菲羅斯，但是也提醒自己需要格外小心。

『你在替我擔憂嗎？克勞德。』薩菲羅斯微笑著詢問。

克勞德沒有回答，但是薩菲羅斯看到她的臉頰上有一抹很淺淡的紅，因此他彎身吻了克勞德的額角，就像是在表達心裡的愉快。

克勞德接下來在神羅裡的生活基本上是順利的。正如扎克斯所猜想的，整個冬末和初春，克勞德都只是在安吉爾的監督下作訓練和學習軍隊裡面的知識。扎克斯因為也是安吉爾的學徒的關係，所以除了外出執行任務的時候，他幾乎都會跟克勞德在一起。他甚至逐漸養成了只要他人在神羅，他就會在早上去克勞德的宿舍叫她起床，和她一起去吃早餐，然後展開一天的工作。

他因此有幸見識到早上剛睡醒的克勞德那頭跟陸行鳥幼崽一模一樣的亂髮。扎克斯第一次看到的時候忍不住在克勞德的面前大笑了出來，惹來克勞德那充滿起床氣的瞪視。除此以外，扎克斯也看到了在克勞斯的身後蠢蠢欲動的觸手。那些觸手親密地捲在克勞德的睡衣短褲下的白皙長腿上，末端幾乎要潛進去褲子裡面更隱密的地方；另外還有那些畸形生長的羽翼在與一隻形似人類的手在從半打開的門後撫摸著克勞德的頭髮。扎克斯一如既往的裝作沒有看見，假咳一聲收起笑意，然後便告訴克勞德，他會在外面等她整理好自己，然後跟她一起去員工餐廳。

扎克斯與克勞德的親密很快便在神羅裡廣為流傳。因為年齡和身高差，不少人跟他們說，他們就像是兄妹，而扎克斯也確實把克勞德當作是親妹妹一樣看待。每當克勞德有煩惱的時候，他總是第一個察覺，並且向她伸出援手。

克勞德的煩惱通常都是與自己的身高、劍技或是魔法的練習有關。

有時候還有人際關係。

「男生們好煩人。」克勞德在某一次的午餐中，一副終於忍受不了的模樣向扎克斯嘆息和抱怨。

克勞德在軍中十分的受歡迎。那主要是因為她是唯一的女生。即使她不擅長說話，態度冰冷，而且面無表情，軍裡還是有很多男人喜歡她。特別是與她年齡最相近的年輕士兵們常常都會圍繞在克勞德的身邊尋找機會。

「克勞德，別這樣說，我也是男生。」扎克斯故意誇張造作地擺出一副『哥哥我好傷心』的模樣，成功地讓性格容易認真的克勞德紅著臉低下頭，愧疚地道歉。「不過我也不是不能理解那些男生的心情，因為克勞德太可愛了！」

「我已經跟他們說過了，我是不會與任何人交往。」

「嗚哇……那一定有不少人心碎。」

克勞德冷酷地表示那與她無關。

「你真的毫無興趣嗎？」扎克斯覺得克勞德還沒有到適合戀愛的年齡，但是他忍不住好奇。

「我之前不是說過，我已經有另一半。」

扎克斯險些把剛喝進口裡的湯噴出來。

「咳……！你好像是說過……咳！」他完全忘了這件事。「那是誰？是你在尼布爾海姆的時候認識的男孩？」

「我們是在尼布爾海姆認識的沒錯。」

「那麼你來了米德加以後，你們還有聯繫嗎？」扎克斯說著，感覺印象中好像沒有見過克勞德與人通信，而且克勞德也還沒有自己的PHS。

可是克勞德說：「我們有經常交流。」

扎克斯想，會不會是克勞德都在他不注意的時候偷偷地跟對方通信？畢竟克勞德雖然平常看起來冷冰冰的，但是扎克斯知道她其實是十分容易害羞。

「那個男孩子是什麼樣的？」

克勞德停下吃飯的動作，沉思了一下。「……他長得很好看。」她說著，臉上的皮膚微微的泛紅。「還有他很強，所以我想要努力的追上他。」

「哦哦，原來如此。」扎克斯回憶克勞德日常勤奮認真的樣子，知道她那是為了自己喜歡的人以後，感覺眼前的少女更加的可愛。「不過比克勞德還強的男孩嗎……那真的很厲害。」畢竟克勞德本身就已經是超出常規。

扎克斯還記得，克勞德開始接受安吉爾的指導以後沒多久，與安吉爾並排在所有神羅戰士頂端的傑尼西斯便因為聽聞到有一個新兵差一點兒打敗安吉爾而來找人。他當時直接便要求克勞德與他對戰一次。扎克斯看克勞德是想拒絕的，但是因為安吉爾同意讓他們倆對戰，所以他們便在訓練場展開了戰鬥。

結果他們把整個訓練場摧毀了，兩人沒有分出勝負。但是傑尼西斯自那次以後便盯上克勞德，老是找她要決戰；而克勞德則是被事後的損毀公用設施賠償金嚇傻了，幾乎是遠遠地看到死纏爛打的傑尼西斯便會轉身逃跑。

「克勞德！」

一想曹操，曹操便到。克勞德在看到傑尼西斯走進來餐廳的瞬間，整個人都緊繃了，反射性地就要立刻拿起餐盤離開。

「等一下，克勞德！」傑尼西斯注意到她的舉動，馬上叫停了她。克勞德無可奈何地把雙手放回去自己的大腿上。無論她多麼的想要躲避對方，在公眾場所被長官指名而逃跑的話可是違反紀律。而且仔細看，傑尼西斯是滿臉的認真，似乎是有什麼重要的事情要傳達。

克勞德的猜想並沒有錯。傑尼西斯走到她的面前以後便跟她說，拉札德交給了他們倆一項任務，兩小時後便出發。克勞德與扎克斯聽了，一同滿臉的愕然。這是克勞德第一次的正式任務，她興奮得甚至對傑尼西斯行了禮說遵命。

扎克斯相反地是十分的擔憂，在克勞德出發前，像一個老媽子一樣不停的詢問她需要帶的東西都帶齊了沒有？魔晶石有沒有裝備好？還有暈車的藥放袋子裡了嗎？等等。

「扎克斯，你冷靜點。」克勞德忍不住苦笑。「我沒問題的。」

「抱歉，我一不小心便變得緊張……」扎克斯哈哈乾笑兩聲，兩眼裡除了克勞德的身影，還有克勞德身後的那個怪物。怪物的臉上掛著一抹野性的微笑，雙手和羽翼充滿佔有慾的擁抱住克勞德，翠綠色的眼睛如同蛇類在盯著獵物一般冷冷地看著克勞德以外的一切。扎克斯的本能不停地在告訴他，這東西十分的危險，是比這個星球上任何的東西都要恐怕的存在，而扎克斯希望它永遠都不會察覺到自己能夠看見它。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝各位新年前夕快樂！  
> 原來是聖誕節的賀文，結果拖到新年了……明天會更新最後一章。  
> 這章注意後面有輕微（？）的觸手。還有這裡沒有任何正確的科學。一切都是劇情需要（喂

克勞德不記得自己是何時和從哪裡開始聽說到，天上的月亮在慢慢地變得愈來愈大，就像是要墜落一般的在接近這個星球。

可是這件事幾乎都被人們當作是無稽之談。她只有聽說在一個叫火箭村的地方有人在認真看待月球要墜落的事，並且在努力地試圖製造用來脫離這顆星星的火箭。

克勞德想起小時候JENOVA跟她說過的話，於是她問薩菲羅斯，當他來迎接她的時候，他是否真的會乘著星星而來。薩菲羅斯的回答是曖昧的，說等到時機成熟的時候，她自然便會知道，但是她不用擔心，無論發生什麼事，他可以保證，一切都是為了他們倆的未來。

克勞德深信著薩菲羅斯，但是她有時候總是抹不掉心裡一絲莫名其妙的不安和惡寒。

她今年十四歲，在過去的幾年裡，她經歷了不少的事情，包括與五台的戰爭。那場戰爭對很多人來說是殘酷的，但是對於克勞德和她的敵人來說，那只是單方面的殺戮。在戰場上，克勞德依靠自己的力量和芬里爾的幫助（偶爾還有薩菲羅斯的保護）總是輕易而舉便擊潰五台的軍隊。要說戰爭最後是由克勞德一手結束的一點也不為過。

回到米德加以後，她被授予了『將軍』的地位，並且被神羅套上了『英雄』的美稱。還是少女的她一下子成為了煤體的寵兒，而神羅很樂意地把她塑造成高高在上的偶像。

那對克勞德來說簡直是惡夢。不善交際的她最害怕的便是受注目，特別是她還要時常注意著愈來愈與她形影不離的薩菲羅斯。雖然她多年來已經很習慣在別人的面前裝作薩菲羅斯並不存在，但是隨著她長大，薩菲羅斯似乎逐漸地愛上了在她需要無視他的時候對她惡作劇，而且那往往是讓她想要羞恥和憤怒地尖叫的性騷擾。她小時候從來沒有想過，原來觸手還有別的用途。

除了彷似是小學生在吸引喜歡的人的注意的惡作劇以外，薩菲羅斯也對於接近她的男人愈來愈敏感。那誘因應該是她曾經險些被軍裡的一些人渣強暴。那時候的她第一次遭遇這種暴行，毫無防備加上強大的恐懼感使她被對方數個人一起壓制在地上。在她的衣服被撕破的一瞬間，薩菲羅斯的觸手便把一個人捲起來拋出去。那力道使那個人直接撞破了牆壁，掉在走廊上，頭破血流。所有人都呆住了，趴在地上的克勞德從眼角看到薩菲羅斯那雙綠色的蛇瞳在逆光的陰影中散發出充滿殺氣的寒光，接著慘叫聲便開始響起。芬里爾從她的影子裡撲出來撕咬她以外的所有人，薩菲羅斯的刀在空中揮舞，與他的翅膀、觸手一起壓制和虐殺那些毫無反抗之力的生命。

事後的現場是一片可怕的狼藉。薩菲羅斯把顫抖著的克勞德抱起來，在她的耳邊柔聲細語，然後便帶著她在一瞬間回到她的房間裡去。克勞德當時沒辦法思考，薩菲羅斯是從何時開始可以觸碰自己以外的東西。

幾天以後，克勞德發現死去的士兵和毀壞的地方被歸咎於科學部的實驗魔物走失做成的意外。接下來，寶條在給她做例行的身體檢查的時候，有意無意地跟她說，要她平常小心一點，他可不想身為重要的新娘的克勞德在JENOVA的孩子降臨之前出意外。

然而有時候事情並不由克勞德控制。就像她沒辦法預知同僚會過來友好地拍一下她的肩膀，緊接著也無法阻止薩菲羅斯揮舞他的觸手，把那名無辜的同僚送到牆壁上去，險些成了一塊人肉鬆餅。

那些奇怪的被害事件發生的次數多了，逐漸地，在她前往五台參加戰爭之前，神羅裡已經有流言說她是行走的災厄。克勞德因此跟薩菲羅斯討論過一番他的過敏反應，最後薩菲羅斯承諾他會收斂，可是那時候薩菲羅斯在克勞德的周遭造成的傷害已經無法挽救。

慶幸，扎克斯一直跟以往一樣親近她。安吉爾和傑尼西斯也是稀有地還會正常地接待她的人。

「克勞德現在的職位比我高了……」

扎克斯像一個看著孩子長大了的家長一樣撫摸著克勞德的頭，聲音裡充滿感慨。

「所以你要更加的努力，扎克斯。」安吉爾笑著提醒他。

「我會的！長官！」扎克斯行禮說道。

「這樣那些以前老是對你有意見的傢伙應該會乖乖地閉嘴吧？」傑尼西斯伸手捏著克勞德的臉頰來戲弄她，如預料中的得到了她的瞪視。

正如傑尼西斯所說的，下級的戰士和士兵們無論有多麼的討厭或是害怕克勞德，他們總不能無視和違抗身為上級的她。但是暗地裡的蜚言蜚語不是她可以控制的。

沒有參與過戰爭的士兵在說她現在的地位是靠用身體換來的。克勞德想這些說話要是傳進安吉爾的耳裡，那些士兵必定會被罰打掃廁所三個月，但是克勞德沒有閒情打小報告。

還有兩年左右，她便會是十六歲。雖然薩菲羅斯一直沒有明確地告訴過她，他會在什麼時候來迎接她，但是克勞德隱約地有預感，那很有可能會是她滿十六歲的時候。她可以感覺到，自從踏入十四歲以後開始，她的身體便慢慢地一點點發生變化。那些變化並不發生在她的外表上（很遺憾，她的身高和胸圍似乎是早已成長至極限）而是在她的體內。

克勞德還是年幼的時候便感覺薩菲羅斯的手總是帶著一種微熱。現在，每當薩菲羅碰觸她的時候，不論那是他的手或是唇，那溫度不單止是變得比以前高，還在她的身體上留下很輕微的痲痺感。另外還有一股不明的躁熱從她的肚子以下湧現，讓她感到空虛和饑渴。每當那種奇怪和難受的感覺侵襲她，她都會擁抱薩菲羅斯，然後得到對方溫柔和充滿寵愛的撫摸，或是親吻，那樣心緒不寧的感覺便會稍微平息。

『好孩子。』薩菲羅斯總是會稱讚她的主動親近，而那每一次都會讓克勞德感覺到喜悅和幸福。

「薩菲羅斯……」

有時候，在深夜的房間裡，克勞德會仰躺或是俯伏在床上讓薩菲羅斯親吻她的身體。薩菲羅斯會用他的整個身體籠罩著她，手和觸手同時地一邊剝開她的衣服，一邊撫摸著她的腰部、大腿……他的唇總是會從她脖子上的印記上開始觸碰，然後緩慢地、溫柔地順序落在她的背上、尾椎骨上……或是胸部上、肚皮上……但是他永遠不會觸摸克勞德最私密和焦躁難耐的地方。薩菲羅斯的觸手和修長的手指會惡意地在她那已經急不及待地自己變得濕潤的入口外面徘徊，無論克勞德如何痛苦地嗚咽和可憐地哀求，他都不會進入那個渴望著被他填滿的地方。

克勞德不知道薩菲羅斯是怎麼忍耐的，大概他淨是看著她在他身下難受地扭動的樣子便已經滿足了大半的慾望。即使克勞德生氣地瞪著他，薩菲羅斯也只是愉快地微笑著，在她那豔紅滾燙的臉上落下碎吻。

『耐心點，我的半身。』薩菲羅斯在不知道第幾晚的調戲以後向克勞德說道。

克勞德心想她也不想像一個慾求不滿的蕩婦一樣，但是她就是控制不了身體在薩菲羅斯面前的反應。

薩菲羅斯從喉嚨裡發出低沉的笑聲，說：『這是正常的。這代表你的身體開始成熟，繁殖的時刻快要臨近。』然後他突然把半裸的克勞德從床上橫抱起來，移動到可以俯瞰整個米德加的天台上。

巨大的月亮帶著讓人不安的壓迫感懸掛在天空上。薩菲羅斯仰望著它，向懷裡的克勞德說：『星星將要墜落。不過在那之前，為了慶祝你長大，我先送你一份禮物。』他說完便朝天空舉起長而壯實的手臂，然後往下揮動。

克勞德看著頭頂上的黑暗，等待了幾秒鐘後便看到有什麼在漆黑中閃爍，緊接著一個光點便拖著發亮的尾巴在天上劃落。

一顆、兩顆、三顆……一開始疏落的流星很快便變成密集的流星雨，從天外灑落在這個星球上。

克勞德一時看呆了。她從來沒有看過如此美麗的景象。

她問薩菲羅斯，那些流星是什麼？

薩菲羅斯回答，那是附近的一顆小惑星，他從月亮上把它打碎了。

『再過不久，我也會像這樣降臨在你的面前。』

薩菲羅斯那熟悉的說話讓克勞德的身體興奮地顫慄，但是同時地，她也禁不住向他提出一個她以前從來沒有正面地尋問過的問題。「薩菲羅斯，那時候……這個星球會變成什麼樣？」克勞德不知道為什麼在經過這麼多年以後，自己會突然有這樣的疑惑。或是，她其實一直都有隱約地察覺到這個問題，只是對薩菲羅斯的信任和愛情使她不停地在逃避。

薩菲羅斯的一雙綠眼直視臉上顯露著不安的克勞德，那裡面的一切都是純粹的，彷如在訴說著物種自然盛衰的道理。他臉帶微笑，說：『那時候，這個星球會成為只屬於我們的〝巢〞。』接著他便低頭深吻克勞德，讓所有的言語消失在結合交纏的唇舌之中。

* * *

突如其來的流星雨在第二天登上了米德加的報紙。

扎克斯坐在員工餐廳唸著這段報導的時候，克勞德正在如常地跟他一起吃早餐，但是她回憶著昨晚跟薩菲羅斯的對話，總感覺食慾不振，連她平常最喜歡的牛奶，她也只喝了一半。

她的反常使扎克斯強行把她拉去作身體檢查。

寶條給克勞德作了簡單的體檢以後說她一切正常，食慾的問題應該只是日常的疲勞造成。他給了克勞德一瓶藥丸，說是特別的營養劑，吩咐她每天飯前吃一顆，即使不吃飯也要吃。「對了，克勞德，這是專門為你特調的配方，所以你要小心點，別讓別人誤服，不然會中毒。」寶條的提醒使扎克斯當場質疑那瓶藥會不會有問題？畢竟那藥丸的顏色還跟魔晄一樣。

克勞德雖然不喜歡寶條，但是整個神羅裡面，的確是沒有人比他更清楚了解她的身體狀況。

因此她乖乖地吃藥。幸運地，她在持續服藥幾個月以後都沒有出現任何的異常，反而精神變好了，

「那就好。身體管理對於軍人來說也是十分的重要。特別是現在的情況……我可不想看到你染上外面正在流行著的怪病。」

安吉爾所說的是在流星雨之夜以後沒多久在米德加開始出現的新型流行怪病。病源和傳播方式目前是不明，也沒有治療的方法。人類知道的只有患者的皮膚上會浮現黑斑，黑斑會在患者的身體上慢慢地蔓延，而在那過程中，患者會逐漸地喪失生命力，最後虛弱而死。

「軍隊裡已經有好幾名士兵和戰士倒下，我們都要小心一點。」安吉爾認真地向克勞德說道。

話雖如此，但是沒有人知道這怪病的預防方法。神羅能夠做的只有盡量把染病的人集中起來，日夜不停地對這病進行研究，希望能夠儘快地找到解決方法。

可是解決流行病的方法一直沒有出現。日漸陷於絕望之中的民眾當中開始出現無法繼續壓抑的怨憤，暴亂事件以及恐怖活動日益增加，克勞德他們的工作從一般以討伐魔物為主變成了幾乎每天都要鎮壓暴民。

「這種人心惶惶的混亂日子不知道什麼時候才會結束……」

士兵們疲憊的低聲細語在又一次的平亂任務中傳進克勞德的耳裡。她低頭看著自己手中的劍和滿是槍彈、魔法的痕跡的地面，心裡也有著相同的疑問。

「這樣下去，即使是世界末日也不奇怪……」

世界末日……克勞德抬頭去看天空上的銀月，動作自然得讓她感到困惑。

「克勞德・斯特萊夫。」

一個聲音使克勞德的視線離開月亮。當她轉頭看到喊出她的名字的人的時候，她禁不住皺眉。

「塔克斯。」

在克勞德的認知中，這些身穿著黑色西裝的人就像是報喪的烏鴉，他們出現的時候，八成準沒好事。

「今天的工作辛苦了。如果你不介意，我可以現在借用你一點兒的時間嗎？」眼前的塔克斯是跟克勞德有幾面之緣的曾。他的說話的方式成熟有禮，但是裡面毫無真實的人情，冰冷得很。

「是什麼事？」克勞德冷冷地詢問。

她的態度似乎是在曾的意料之中。他毫不在意地走到克勞德的面前，說：「我是來交代一件新任務的內容——」他說著，故意地稍微彎腰湊近克勞德的耳邊。「那是與米德加的流行病有關。」

克勞德雙眼頓時驚訝地圓睜，但是她很快便恢復原來的冰冷面孔。「我明白了。」她向屬下的士兵交代了一下剩下要處理的事情，然後便要跟隨曾離開。

在她踏出腳步的瞬間，薩菲羅斯的聲音在她的耳邊響起。

『小心一點。』

克勞德當場停住。薩菲羅斯從來不對她發出這樣的警告，那使她一瞬間對於應否順從面前的塔克斯產生猶豫。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「……不，沒什麼。」

形勢所迫，克勞德在心裡帶著警戒，與曾同行。

曾把她帶到稍遠的一個無人的街角。那裡有一張休息用的長椅和一台自動販賣機。曾從自動販賣機裡購買了兩罐飲料，把其中一罐遞給克勞德，並示意他們一起去坐下談話。克勞德接受了飲料，但是拒絕坐下。

「有話快說。」她催促道。

「好吧，那麼，首先是有關於現在的流行病的原因，我們在經過長時間的調查和研究以後，確認了那是來自之前突然降落這個星球的流星雨。」

意料之外的情報使克勞德整個人因為震驚而僵硬。「流星雨……」那不就是薩菲羅斯所製造的……？

「你很意外吧？我們也完全沒有想到病源會是那天體現象。那是來自這個星球以外的生命的侵略，然而遺憾的是，即使我們知道了這個真相，人類並沒有抵抗的能力。」

「侵略……為什麼……？」克勞德不敢置信的呢喃與其說是在向曾說的，不如說是在向著自己和自己以外的某東西而說。

曾裝作沒有注意，回答：「以寶條的說話來說的話，那就是單純的自然規律，那是在食物鏈上位於我們之上的生物，而這只是正常的覓食和繁殖行為。那東西在配偶接近可以交配的時期便會開始為孕育下一代而準備那過程所需的食物。這段時間裡因為流行病而大量死亡的人類和其他生物使生命之流裡面的生命迅速增長……嘛，換句話說就是把鵝塞肥了再宰殺吃掉的感覺吧？那為了另一半與後代而努力的行為聽起來很浪漫，但是對我們這些星球上的生命來說，那毫無疑問是滅絕的噩耗。」他說到這裡，沒有忽略克勞德的臉色已經變得蒼白。雖然克勞德很努力地維持冷靜的表情，但是她那不自覺地緊握的雙手都在微微發抖。

「你們是怎麼知道得那麼詳細？」

「這些都是我們費了一番苦功從寶條的口中以及從他的研究資料中得知的。他故意隱瞞了有關於你的真相以及這場流行病背後的大危機，現在正被我們禁閉在牢房裡。」

克勞德對寶條的狀況毫不關心，她此刻只有感受到在內心中愈來愈巨大的恐懼。

「我的……真相……那是什麼？」

曾露出憐憫的表情，說：「我剛剛說那個外星生命是為了繁殖而侵襲我們……以我們所知，你就是那外來種的配偶。你是由寶條特意地製造出來與那來自天外的災厄交配的。當時機成熟，災厄便會降臨。它會挖開這個星球，收割裡面的大量生命，讓一切毀滅。」

克勞德聽完了，一時無法作出任何的反應。她是配偶的事……她早就知道了。她不知道的是，自己和薩菲羅斯的結合會為這個星球帶來可怕的死亡。

曾把她的沒有反應當作是受打撃太大，他小心地把一隻輕放在克勞德的肩膀上，說：「我知道這一時間難以接受……來，你還是先坐下來，喝點水。」他把精神恍惚的克勞德誘導到長椅上坐下，然後打開飲料罐子，放到她的手裡，看著她張開蒼白的嘴唇，機械式地把飲料送進口裡。

「……那我應該怎麼辦？」克勞德在稍微恢復過來後向曾詢問。

「如果要拯救這個星球的話，我們的確是需要你。」曾說完便看了一下自己的腕錶。

就在這時候，克勞德突然感覺天旋地轉，然後她整個人都像是被火燒一樣，力氣迅速地從她的體內的消失。她發出痛苦的叫聲倒在地上，耳裡彷彿響著薩菲羅斯的叫聲，但是她很快便什麼都聽不見，只剩下嗡嗡的聲音在她那疼痛的腦袋裡敲打著她的神經。

「賀蘭特的藥生效了。快把她帶走。」

克勞德看到自己視野的邊界出現黑暗，感覺到自己的意識在遠去，朦朧中聽到曾向另外兩名不知道什麼時候出現的塔克斯下指示。

「太好了，我還在擔憂著那傢伙的藥萬一不起作用的話怎麼辦……」其中一人用輕浮的語氣一邊說，一邊和另外一個人用肩膀把失去活動能力的克勞德架起來。「這真的沒有問題嗎？」

「只要寶條的研究資料不是假的，那麼只要抑制她體內的JENOVA細胞就可以暫時切斷她與那個外星生命的連繫。沒有了連繫，還不是真正的實體的它便不能夠繼續出現在這個星球上。」曾說完便要跟他的同伴一起按照預定帶著克勞德離開。

不料剛好來找人的扎克斯與他們碰過正著。「克勞德……！？」扎克斯看見塔克斯的手中失去意識的克勞德，氣怒地質問：「塔克斯！你們把克勞德怎麼樣了？」

曾嘆一口氣，用手勢示意同伴帶著克勞德撤退，並向扎克斯說：「扎克斯・菲爾，這是為了這個星球的未來，所以我請你別插手。」

「那是什麼意思——啊！等等！」

扎克斯上前就要阻止他們離開。曾向他投下一個帶雷電魔法的道具，逼使他後退閃避。當魔法消失，塔克斯已經乘上事先準備好來接應的直升機離開。

* * *

克勞德醒來的時候發現自己被綑綁在科學部的研究室內的實驗台上。她嘗試掙扎，但是全身除了頭部能夠勉強抬起一點點以外都無法動彃。

「你醒過來了。」一個聲音在沒有人的研究所內響起。克勞德認得那是神羅總裁的聲音，想他必定是躲藏在另外一個地方透過監控觀察著她。

「你們想要做什麼？」克勞德朝著空氣質問，知道監控的另一邊一定能夠聽到她的聲音。

「我想曾已經向你說明過了，雖然很可惜，但是你的存在現在是我們的威脅，為了這個星球的未來，我們必須把你清除掉。」

「一直在肆無忌憚地開採星球生命的傢伙在說什麼漂亮話！」

神羅總裁冷笑，說：「我們是作為這個星球的生命一部分在有效地利用資源，但是你和你的配偶是來略奪的外來者。星球在我們的手裡或許是會減少數百年的壽命，但是你們是會在一瞬間毀滅整個星球。」

克勞德覺得他的說話裡包含著歪理，但是一時間不知道該如何反駁。

「只要身為配偶的你消失了，那個外星生命便應該會失去繼續侵襲這裡的理由。」神羅總裁說完，克勞德便看到數條裝備著魔晶石和醫療工具的機械臂在她上方動起來。「我在寶條以前遞交的資料上讀過，你對所有的元素魔法和異常狀態都有抗性，而且還有高速的自我回復能力。他真的是把你的身體造得牢固……不過世上沒有完全完美的事物，在天上的小行星掉下來之前，就讓我們來嘗試各種的方法。」

最上級的雷電和烈焰魔法同時撃中無法防禦和躲避的克勞德。她發出響亮的慘叫，身上的衣服和皮肉在持續的魔法攻擊下被燒爛，但是她沒有失去意識。魔法停下來以後，她痛苦地在迅速的自我回復當中嗚咽，分不清眼裡的液體是淚水還是鮮血。

「這看來要花一點時間……」神羅總裁的喃喃自語在研究室迴響。

這時候，刺耳的警報響聲突然在整幢大樓裡響起。克勞德聽到雜亂的聲音在驚慌失措地說冷凍保管中的什麼突破了收容，現在正在逃脫中，緊接著那通訊便在一陣恐怖的慘叫聲中中斷。神羅總裁發出氣怒的咒罵聲，但是那也很快變成跟剛剛的通訊裡面一樣的慘叫。

然後，一切都變得安靜。只有警報的聲音還在不停地迴響著。

克勞德不安地感覺到體內一陣強烈得讓她想要吐的惡寒。她再次試圖掙脫身上的拘束，但是依然徒勞無功。正當她在考慮要不要高聲呼救的時候，研究室的自動門打開了。克勞德聽到皮靴踩踏在研究室那被擦得發亮的地板上的聲音。她勉力地轉動脖子，驚訝地看著來到她面前的男人。

「薩菲……羅斯……」她低聲說道。可是話剛脫口，克勞德便發現自己錯了。

不對，這不是薩菲羅斯。雖然來者的外表跟薩菲羅斯是完全的的一模一樣，但是克勞德知道他不是她的另一半。

眼前長得跟薩菲羅斯一樣的人類——不對，是生物。它帶著慈祥的微笑，以溫柔的目光看著克勞德，不發一語。它舉起染血的左手，一隻同樣沾著血的觸手便從它的衣服底下鑽出來把克勞德身上的拘束都弄壞。接著，另外的一條觸手往一旁伸展過去，拿起了一件白袍披在克勞德那現在是赤裸的身體上。

克勞德用白袍包裹自己，然後便被〝薩菲羅斯〞用人類的雙手小心翼翼地橫抱起來。她在接觸到它的身體的瞬間便恍然大悟，向生物說：「你是……JENOVA？」

〝薩菲羅斯〞臉上的笑容變得更深，瞇起來的雙眼裡閃爍著高興。

『是見面的時候了，克勞德。』克勞德的腦海裡傳來男人低沉的聲音。這一次，是真正的薩菲羅斯的聲音。

JENOVA抱著克勞德走出研究室。一股濃烈的血腥味馬上撲鼻而來。在研究室外面的走廊上，一具具身穿著神羅兵或是研究員製服的屍體橫臥在血泊中，有些完整，有些分不清是原來身體的哪個部分。其他還生存著的人類的聲音隱約地傳進克勞德的耳裡，似乎是戰士們在帶領著士兵在到處搜尋他們不知道真面目的敵人。JENOVA對這些聲音充耳不聞，自顧自地一邊抱著克勞德，一邊踩著穩定的步伐朝著一個方向走去。

很快的，她們便來到一塊可以看到外面的大玻璃窗前。克勞德正明白了JENOVA準備要做什麼，她們身後便傳來士兵的呼喝聲。他們朝JENOVA舉起手中的槍械，但是還沒有來得及攻擊便被JENOVA的觸手迅速地殺掉。

『抓緊了，克勞德。』薩菲羅斯的聲音再次在克勞德的腦海裡響起。

JENOVA打破玻璃窗，張開背上的翅膀，帶著克勞德跳躍出去。在那一瞬間，克勞德彷彿聽到了扎克斯呼喊她的聲音。

* * *

「克勞德……！」扎克斯撲到窗前往下面看，除了在高空中飄揚的黑色羽毛以外，什麼都看不見。「可惡……！這到底是怎麼一回事？！」先是克勞德突然被塔克斯帶走了，接著他在神羅大樓裡面嘗試得知克勞德的下落的時候，警報突然響了，然後他便在幾乎每一條他走過的走廊上看到盡是慘狀的屍體。他還沒有搞清楚現在到底正在發生什事，一個眼熟的身影便在他的面前抱走了克勞德。

扎克斯陷入極度的混亂，正不知道該怎麼辦，安吉爾便來告訴他，神羅總裁被殺了。

「什麼？為什麼？那是怎麼發生的？」

「目前我們認為是從科學部走失的魔物——」

「不，那應該不是那種普通的魔物！」扎克斯突然打斷安吉爾。他的直覺在告訴他，殺害神羅總裁和擄走克勞德的是同一個怪物。「安吉爾！雖然你可能不會相信我，但是我其實一直有在克勞德的身邊看到一個怪物，只是其他人都看不見，所以我沒有說……！」他說著，忽然注意到安吉爾在瞪大著一雙充滿驚恐的眼睛看著他，然後安吉爾仰天發出一聲哀鳴似的嘆息，舉起一隻手用力抹了一把臉。

「扎克斯，你所說的那個東西，我想我也看見過。」

「原來你也能夠看見——欸？！等等——欸欸！？」

「我也是看你們好像都看不見，所以便……畢竟那東西如果出現在一般人的眼裡不可能不引起恐慌。我還曾經一度懷疑自己患上了精神病。不過當時給我做檢查的寶條說我一切正常……」

「我原來不是一個人嗎？太好了！不對！現在不是為這個感動的時候！那怪物剛剛擄走了克勞德！」

「那是什麼意思？那東西不是一直跟克勞德在一起？」

「那是沒錯！但是它現在殺人了！還有它的樣子好像跟平常不太一樣……！」扎克斯慌亂地揮舞雙手。安吉爾忍不住叫他冷靜。

「總之，現在我們能夠確認的是有一個極度危險的怪物正在外面亂跑。」

扎克斯點頭，正要認同安吉爾的說話，另外一個聲音卻插入他們之間的對話。

「那可不只是這麼簡單的事情。」

扎克斯和安吉爾同時轉頭，只見曾帶著另外兩名塔克斯走過來。

「你！你是之前帶走克勞德的……！」

曾點頭，滿臉的凝重，說：「我還以為我們趕得上，但是現在事態反而變嚴重了。」

「趕得上……什麼？」

曾嘆一口氣。「事情詳細我會慢慢地向你們解釋，現在我們首先要找到克勞德・斯特萊夫。」

* * *

巨大的明月垂掛在一號魔晄爐之上，看起來彷彿比之前所見要更加的接近地面。

JENOVA把克勞德帶到魔晄爐前便停下來，不再走動。「魔晄爐……為什麼是這裡？」克勞德仰望眼前的建築物，正困惑著，突然眼前一道從月上落下的銀光閃爍，在她來得及反應前，眼前的一號魔晄爐便一分為二，緊接著猛烈地爆炸。

克勞德反射性地抱緊仍然在抱著她的JENOVA，JENOVA的觸手亦把她包裹起來，替她阻檔住撲面爆風、火焰和鐵塊碎片。待一切稍微平靜下來的時候，觸手才離開克勞德。克勞德感覺到心跳加速，但是那不只是因為剛剛突然發生的爆炸。她注視眼前的火海，看著一個黑影慢慢地從那裡面走出來，不自覺地屏住呼吸。

「久等了，克勞德。」

當那磁性的低沉聲音不是透過腦袋而是經空氣傳進克勞德的耳朵裡的時候，她險些從喉嚨裡裡發出一聲近似發情的野貓的嗚咽。

薩菲羅斯手持著長刀，背上的黑色片翼張開著，臉上帶著充滿侵略性的笑容走到JENOVA和克勞德的面前。他伸手撫摸克勞德的臉，注意到她馬上猛烈地抖了一下，並且兩頰緋紅，帶著魔晄綠的藍色眼睛裡朦上迷醉。薩菲羅斯高興地在她的額頭上印下一個吻，說：「這雖然跟預定的不一樣，但是情況突變，那就沒辦法……而且，終於可以真正地觸碰到你了，我的半身，我的新娘。」他從JENOVA的手中把克勞德接到自己的懷抱裡，埋首在克勞德的頸窩裡輕咬了她脖子上的印記。

克勞德發出一聲讓她自己感到羞恥的叫聲，感覺全身都在發熱。這跟之前的擁抱完全的不一樣，皮膚與皮膚緊貼的觸感要更加的真實，還有薩菲羅斯的氣息與溫度都比之前的濃烈。克勞德在他的懷抱裡光是呼吸便感覺要暈頭轉向。

「還有，辛苦你了，媽媽。」薩菲羅斯向JENOVA說完，JENOVA便褪去他的模樣，化作長著觸手、在地上蠕動的肉塊，移動到他的腳邊去。

「那麼，克勞德，告訴我，這個星球上哪裡是你最喜歡的地方？我們可以從那裡開始建築我們的〝巢〞……啊，對了，我光是被你吸引著，差一點兒便忘了——」他抱著克勞德轉身面向還在燃燒著的魔晄爐，從衣服下面伸出羽翼和觸手。觸手伸向魔晄爐的殘骸，輕而易舉地把它撕開來，暴露出那下面的魔晄池。觸手伸進去池裡，不一會兒便把那裡面的魔晄抽光。

魔晄爐周圍的大地發出低沉的悲鳴，輕微地震動了一下以後化作死寂的灰白。薩菲羅斯舔了一下嘴唇，然後低頭向克勞德說：「張開嘴巴，我可愛的陸行鳥。」那許久沒有聽過的暱稱使克勞德再次全身發抖。她聽從薩菲羅斯的說話張開口，接下來她的嘴巴便被沾著魔晄的觸手塞滿。

「嗚……！」克勞德反射性地想要把口中的觸手吐出來，但是薩菲羅斯沒有讓她那樣做。

「乖孩子，把這個星球的生命吞下去。」他半哄半命令，觸手的前端纏上克勞德的舌頭。

克勞德眼含生理的淚水，難受地、努力地去活動舌頭來舔觸手上的魔晄。薩菲羅斯看著她的喉嚨蠕動，確認她把〝食物〞吞下去以後，滿意的抽出觸手，換上自己的舌頭去與她交纏。克勞德剛剛被觸手玩弄得開始感覺到舒服的酥麻，突然的抽離使她急不及待去迎合薩菲羅斯。她雙手攀上薩菲羅斯的脖子，積極地深入對方的口中的同時亦渴望著對方深入自己之中。

當這長久的熱吻結束的時候，克勞德感覺自己的身體裡每一處地方都在尖叫著想要更多。眼前的男人的一切，她都想要。

「別性急，克勞德。」薩菲羅斯再次像以前一樣要她忍耐。「我想想，要不要回去你故鄉築巢？還是這裡如果徹底地打掃一下的話應該也是不錯的育兒地點。」他一邊說話，一邊抱著克勞德開始走動。JENOVA緊跟在他們的身邊。

克勞德專注於凝視薩菲羅斯那雙滿載著對她的寵愛的眼睛，沒有注意到，薩菲羅斯踐踏過的地方都失去原來的色彩，變成慘白和死灰。

他們快要離開一號魔晄爐的遺址，而就在那個時候，一個聲音把克勞德從醉夢中驚醒。

「克勞德！」

「扎克斯……！」

薩菲羅斯臉上的笑容消失。他皺著眉頭，兩眼冰冷地看著克勞德的親友帶著他的同伴前來，他們的神情怎麼看都不是來祝福他和克勞德的。特別是那個黑髮的塔克斯，薩菲羅斯記得就是他首先破壞他和克勞德的計劃，並且讓他的新娘遭受到傷害。

「芬里爾。」他低聲呼喚，異形的惡犬便從克勞德的影子裡撲出來襲擊扎克斯他們。JENOVA的肉塊亦發出刺耳的尖叫聲，長成模仿女性胴體的巨大怪物展開攻擊。

克勞德見了，驚慌地大叫：「扎克斯！」她從薩菲羅斯的懷抱裡跳下來，但是沒跑幾步便被觸手抓起來送回去薩菲羅斯的身邊。

薩菲羅斯重新手持長刀，在克勞德的耳邊低聲說：「你乖乖地在這裡等我。」

克勞德的四肢瞬間失去力量。她跪倒在灰白的地上，無論如何的拚命掙扎，雙手和雙腳都不聽使喚，無法移動。

薩菲羅斯看著她氣憤得渾身顫抖，愉快地摸了摸她的頭，說：「好孩子。」接著他便轉身走進戰場之中。

克勞德回想起薩菲羅斯以前的殺戮，恐慌地大叫：「薩菲羅斯！別殺他們！」

薩菲羅斯停下來，回頭詢問：「為什麼？」

「他們……他們是我的同伴！」

薩菲羅斯想了一下。「那邊的兩個男人我姑且是認同。」正宗指了指在和JENOVA戰鬥的扎克斯和安吉爾以後，掃向被芬里爾糾纏著的塔克斯。「這邊的我是完全不明白。他們可是想要殺掉你，不是嗎？」

克勞德一時間不知道應該如何說服他，只有說：「即……即使是那樣……！」

薩菲羅斯回到她的面前，對她說：「克勞德，人類不是你的同伴。」他那冰冷的說話使克勞德發出一聲悲傷和可憐的嗚咽。「這裡只有我和媽媽是你的同類，其他的都是〝食物〞。」

克勞德回想起她剛才嚥下的魔晄。那不是人體能夠消化的東西，她應該中毒或是至少感覺噁心反胃，但是她完全沒有任何的不適應，還覺得肚腹裡一陣溫暖。她繼續想起曾之前跟她說過的話，問：「薩菲羅斯，這個星球未來會變成什麼樣？」

薩菲羅斯耐心地回答她：「這個星球沒有未來。從現在開始，我們會吞食這個星球的一切，用她的生命來養育我們的孩子，然後當我們吃盡她的生命，我們便會以她的空殼作舟，在宇宙中尋覓另外一顆星球作為食糧。」

克勞德聽著薩菲羅斯親口所說的真相，感覺心裡有什麼要崩潰。她從小相信著她的另一半，也一直愛著他，為了他而一直努力，但是她從來沒有想過這一切都是在把這個星球遵向滅亡。

她應該在更早的時候便隱約地察覺到這件事。這是她的錯。

「即使我現在讓你的同伴活下去，沒多久以後，他們都會跟這個星球一起死亡。」也就是說，留他們活口是沒有意義。

薩菲羅斯轉身背向克勞德，準備去結束面前的戰鬥。

克勞德坐在地上，低著頭，想著薩菲羅斯的說話，還有如果這個星球滅亡的話，那麼扎克斯他們，以及在尼布爾海姆的蒂法……克勞德咬緊了牙，手中不知道何時出現她愛用的組合劍。她再次嘗試掙扎，用盡力氣勉強地站起來向前行，一步、兩步、三步……

「克勞德？！」

隨著扎克斯的驚呼聲響起，克勞德的劍從薩菲羅斯的背後刺穿他的身體。薩菲羅斯震驚地回望她，只見她淚流滿面，一雙空洞的眼睛裡滿是自責和悲痛。

JENOVA發出一聲尖叫，拋棄塔克斯，發狂地撲向克勞德。用盡力氣的克勞德無力躲避，眼看就要遭受JENOVA的攻擊，攜帶著媲美新星的高熱的閃光魔法便撃中JENOVA，把她燒成無法復原的灰燼。

克勞德呆然地看著剛剛放出魔法的薩菲羅斯，她的劍還在他的身體裡。

「真是讓人傷腦筋的新娘……」薩菲羅斯嘆息，口角雖然掛著血絲，但是除此以外，他彷彿沒有遭受到任何傷害一般，他若無其事地抓住胸口上的劍尖，劍身便碎裂成光塵，消失無蹤。

扎克斯他們目瞪口呆，不敢置信。這到底是什麼樣的怪物？

「所以我總是說，你還沒有準備好，克勞德。」薩菲羅斯伸手撫摸克勞德那滿是淚水的臉，平靜的聲音裡帶著他一貫的溫柔。

克勞德顫抖著發出破碎的哭聲。剛才穿透薩菲羅斯的一劍秏盡了她的一切，她已經不知道自己該怎麼做才是正確的，強大的絕望和無助壓在她的身上，快要把她壓跨。

「我可憐的陸行鳥。」薩菲羅斯像是在哄一個幼孩一樣把克勞德擁入懷裡，牢牢地把她抱緊。「什麼都不要想，把一切都交給我。」他說完便在親吻克勞德的額頭的同時施下睡眠的魔法，應該對異常狀態有抗性的克勞德立刻便陷入沉睡，倒在薩菲羅斯的身上。

薩菲羅斯把她抱起來，向芬里爾喚了一聲，獵犬便回到克勞德的影子裡。扎克斯愕然地看著他張開翅膀，慌張地大叫：「等等……！！」

可是薩菲羅斯沒有聽他的話的理由。他抱著克勞德消失在眾人的眼前，只遺下黑色的羽毛，以及灰白色的、猶如深冬的風景。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總算是勉強趕上？  
> 新年快樂！！

星球的滅亡一直沒有來臨。

扎克斯他們在薩菲羅斯和克勞德一起失蹤以後忐忑不安地渡過了三個月。在那些時間裡，由路法斯接管的神羅一直在努力地思考各種可以應對不知道何時會發生的世界末日的方案。與此同時，他們為了防止已經被流行病折磨得身心疲憊的市民陷入更加絕望的恐慌，他們隱瞞了薩菲羅斯的事情，謊稱一號魔晄爐是在一般的恐怖活動當中被毀的，並且嘗試修復面目全非的魔晄爐。可是神羅發現那個地點的生命之流消失了，除此以外，任何的物件只要被放置那個一直維持著白色的地點便會迅速地腐壞。雀鳥和流浪的貓狗完全不靠近那個地方，任何人待在那裡經過一定的時間便會開始感到虛弱，並且出現幻聽。神羅因此把一號魔晄爐的遺址封鎖起來，不准任何人進入。

塔克斯專注於在整個大陸上搜尋薩菲羅斯和克勞德，但是一直無功而回。扎克斯也想去尋找克勞德，但是神羅經歷JENOVA和薩菲羅斯的屠殺，人力損失慘重，加上他們要應對世界末日的問題，因此他被迫一直不停地忙碌工作，完全沒有機會去打聽克勞德的消息。

三個月以後，世界依然如常地存在著。米德加的流行病不知不覺地消聲匿跡，社會慢慢地恢復正常，唯一的異常只有天空上那依然巨大的月亮。但是日子久了，那異常也逐漸地變成日常。

路法斯開始思考那是否意味著星球的危機有可能解除了；塔克斯開始被吩咐把別的工作放在搜尋薩菲羅斯和克勞德之前；而扎克斯也開始能夠逮到空閒去到處打聽任何可能與克勞德有關的事情。

轉眼間，五年多過去，流行病彷彿從來沒有在米德加發生一樣。那些應對世界末日的方案都被鎖在了機密資料庫裡面，無人問津。

扎克斯還是沒有找到克勞德。他的女朋友艾莉絲每天都鼓勵他不要放棄，但是安吉爾和傑尼西斯都認為他差不多是時候應該面對現實。

扎克斯覺得他們的想法也不是沒有道理，畢竟已經五年多了，連塔克斯都找不到的話，或許他也沒有什麼可能找到克勞德。可是他心裡總有一小個部份不願意放棄，並且相信著自己必定有一天會成功。

然後，有一天，他在神羅的接待處碰見了一個有著黑色長髮的女人。扎克斯一開始沒有注意她，直到他聽到女人與接待小姐的對話，他險些懷疑自己的耳朵有否出毛病。

「她不在神羅了？那是什麼時候的事？」

「那個……斯特萊夫將軍她在五年多前便因為在任務中受重傷而退役。」

「這樣啊……但是新聞上沒有報導這件事。」

「神羅想讓她有一個安靜的隱退生活，因此沒有對外公布這件事。」

黑髮的女人聽了，滿臉的懷疑，但是繼續追問接待小姐也問不出別的情報，她只好無可奈何地道謝後離開。

扎克斯趕緊追上去。

女人的名字是蒂法，是克勞德兒時的玩伴，也是克勞德在故鄉唯一的朋友。

「克勞德當年離開的時候，我答應過她會來米德加找她，但是爸爸實在是太過保護和囉唆，我原來好不容易才讓他答應我，在我滿十六歲時讓我離開尼布爾海姆，結果那因為突然的米德加流行病而延遲到現在。」蒂法一邊說，一邊用匙子挖著扎克斯請客的特大冰淇淋。「我在出發前還有收到她的書信，以為她還在米德加，所以我才按照原定的計劃來了……不過話說回來，那信上也沒有寫她現在是在哪裡。」

扎克斯慌忙問她，那些信她有沒有帶在身上？

蒂法說有，但是他為什麼想要知道？

「那個……其實她隱退以後，我們便沒有連繫。但是我真的很想要知道她的現狀，和她現在在哪裡！」

蒂法聽了，感到奇怪的問道：「你們不是朋友嗎？難道是吵架了？」

「我們沒有吵架！只是……發生了一點事情……」扎克斯不知道應該怎麼解釋。

蒂法沉默地思考了一下，最後從自己的背包裡拿出一疊用繩子細心地綑好的信，遞給扎克斯。

信全是很普通的純白色，裡面最早的一封信是寫在三年前左右，而最近的一封是在一個月前。屬於克勞德的手寫字在上面首先是簡單的問候，然後是普通的近況（他注意到『王子大人』這個稱呼在當中頻繁地出現））。扎克斯努力地在各封信裡面尋找任何可能透露克勞德的所在地的蛛絲馬跡，但是克勞德十分的謹慎，字裡行間都對自己的行蹤守口如瓶。

「克勞德為什麼不想讓別人知道她在哪裡？」

「這個啊……」扎克斯一臉為難地抓了抓頭，明顯地有難言之隱。

蒂法見了，也不想要逼迫剛認識的扎克斯向她說明，說：「我已經決定了會在米德加定居一段時間，如果我有什麼可以幫忙的話，請儘管來找我！」

之後兩人便交換了連繫方式。

扎克斯回到神羅大樓以後跟安吉爾和傑尼西斯說了他遇見蒂法的事。他們都很驚訝克勞德的消息會在五年多後突然出現，但是當他們知道扎克斯沒有任何有關克勞德的位置的線索時，他們都如常地勸他別再執著，樂觀一點，知道了克勞德還活著的話不是很好？

「對了，這件事別讓塔克斯他們知道。」安吉爾提醒他。雖然神羅已經放棄搜尋克勞德，但是很難說他們不會在抓住新的情報以後重新展開追查。

畢竟世界末日的危機在他們的認知中不是解除了，只是被暫時遺忘。

沒多久以後，扎克斯因為任務而前往冰雪村。任務的內容十分的簡單，只是護衛到那地區採取一些自然樣本的研究員。

當他們到達任務地點的時候，眼前的茫茫白雪讓扎克斯禁不住想起現在依然是一片白色死地的一號魔晄爐遺址。他在寒風中眺望遠方，忽然心血來潮，想要去大空洞看看。

冰雪村的當地人勸他沒事就別去，這地方愈往北走，地勢愈險惡，加上變幻莫測的大風雪，他很有可能在到達大洞空前就先在半道上喪命。可是扎克斯堅持要走，無畏地笑說他要是在途中感覺到危險，他便會折返。當地人覺得他太天真和樂觀，既然勸不聽，只好給他一點食水和有用的道具在路上用。

扎克斯原來打算駕駛雪地摩托車過去，但是冰雪村的人說摩托車在那邊的冰雪地上沒什麼用，騎陸行鳥會更合適。於是扎克斯在村裡買了一頭特別培育的陸行鳥，跟下屬交代了一下後便騎著陸行鳥往北走。

他走了沒多久以後便發現當地人所說的話的確是沒錯的。被厚厚的白雪和冰霜覆蓋的山道十分的難走和危險，撲面的乾燥寒風亦是割膚蝕骨的冷。他依靠著適應雪地的陸行鳥前進，當走到一面陡峭的巨大山壁前的時候，他忽然聽到叫聲。那聲音不知道是從哪一種生物的口中發出的，似是犬吠，亦像狼嚎，但是無論哪一種都是不正確。扎克斯覺得他從前曾經聽過這種人類無法辨認的怪異叫聲，正要去尋找它的來源，跨下的陸行鳥突然驚恐地發狂尖叫。扎克斯一不小心便被牠從背上拋下去，並且被牠那狂亂地跳動的雙腳踢中。

扎克斯頓時眼冒金眼，強烈的劇痛和寒冷使他的意識迅速地遠去。他在逐漸變得昏黑的視野中掙扎，在完全的暈倒過去之前，他彷彿看到了，曾幾何時見過的異形獵犬，以及翠綠色的眼睛。

＊

扎克斯醒過來的時候發現自己沒有死。他躺在一個溫暖的圓木屋房間裡，頭和腹部上包裹著繃帶，隨身的物品和武器都被整齊地擺放在他伸手可及的床邊。扎克斯知道自己是被拯救了。他嘗試從床上坐起來，雖然馬上感覺到被陸行鳥踢傷的地方在作痛，但是他還是可以正常地活動。他站起來看出窗外，外面除了白雪以外什麼都沒有，只有隱約地能夠在雪霧中看到高山。扎克斯思考，陸行鳥九成是跑了，找不回來，那麼他要怎麼回去冰雪村？神羅的通訊道具即使是在這種荒蕪的地方應該也能正常運作，問題是他這次遇難與任務並沒有關係。他都可以想像到下屬們那一副『所以我們不是早勸阻過你』的嘴臉。

扎克斯嘆一口氣，一邊眺望著窗外的雪景，一邊繼續思考。突然的，一張恐怖畸怪的獸臉在窗外出現，嚇得扎克斯尖聲怪叫，屁股著地。

接著，房間的門便被猛力推開，扎克斯聽到一個闊別五年多的聲音驚慌大叫：「扎克斯！怎麼了？！」

扎克斯驚訝地看著站在房門前的女人，嘴巴張開著，卻一時發不出聲音。

女人走到他的身邊，小心地蹲下來問他有沒有事。扎克斯的眼睛離不開她的臉。他呆呆地盯著她好一會兒以後，終於找回說話的能力，用有一點哽咽的聲音說：「克……勞德？」

女人微笑，點了點頭，回答：「很久沒見，扎克斯。」

兩人的重逢來得太突然讓扎克斯一時不知所措。特別是當克勞德把他從地上扶起來的時候，扎克斯才注意到親友的長裙下面的大肚子。

他震驚地盯著那個肚子，一時移不開視線。

克勞德因為他的注視而臉紅。她一隻手抱著肚子，稍微的轉過身去，這才讓扎克斯停止注視。

扎克斯慌張地道歉：「對不起！我不是故意要盯著看……！我只是太吃驚……」

克勞德苦笑，說：「沒事，我明白。」她接著問扎克斯感覺怎麼樣，有沒有哪裡感到痛或是不舒服。

「疼痛的話是有一點……除此以外——」扎克斯的肚子發出一陣回答的響聲。

「我去拿一點食物來。還有，對不起，芬里爾剛剛嚇到你了。」克勞德看了窗子一眼，在外面窺看著房間內的魔犬便在發出一聲低鳴後離開。

「沒關係！我可以走動，所以你不用特意把食物拿來！畢竟你現在有孕……」扎克斯發現自己在把那事實說出口以後才真切地感受到這現實的重大。他雙手用力地捉住克勞德的肩膀，滿臉凝重和認真，問：「克勞德，孩子的爸爸是誰？」

克勞德垂下紅色的臉，欲言又止。「那個……我……」她吞吞吐吐，說不出完整的話。

這時候扎克斯忽然聽到身後傳來一陣低吼聲，回頭一看，再次被嚇得大叫。芬里爾不知道何時和是怎麼樣毫無聲息地出現在他的身後，正在對他呲牙咧嘴。

克勞德忙把受驚的扎克斯拉到自己的身後去，再次道歉。「對不起，自從我懷孕以後，芬里爾便對我身邊四周的事物十分敏感。牠可能誤以為你在為難我。」她一邊說，一邊撫摸魔犬的頭。芬里爾這才停止發出低吼，伸出細長的舌頭舔克勞德的手。

「克勞德，這五年多裡你一直都住在這個寒冷的地方嗎？還有，你被帶走以後發生了什麼事？」扎克斯說出心裡累積多年的疑問。

克勞德露出掙扎的神情，最後她提議他們到房間外面去坐下來慢慢談。

房間外面是一個結合寬闊客廳和開放式廚房的生活空間。克勞德示意扎克斯在餐桌前坐下，然後從廚房裡拿來熱湯以及麵包。

「抱歉，薩菲羅斯現在不在，所以沒有更好一點的料理……」

「薩菲羅斯……你現在跟他在一起嗎？」扎克斯看到克勞德點頭，覺得自己應該可以確認親友肚子裡的孩子是誰的了。「克勞德，那個……我不知道我應不應該問，但是，那個薩菲羅斯有沒有……強迫你？」扎克斯忐忑不安，滿臉的擔憂。

克勞德愣了一下，然後笑了。她臉上柒著美麗的緋紅色，說：「謝謝你，扎克斯。但是你放心，這孩子不是意外，也不是一個錯誤。」她慈愛地撫摸自己的肚子，讓扎克斯鬆一口氣。

「可是，克勞德，這是薩菲羅斯的孩子的話，那不是意味……」薩菲羅斯繁殖的目的達到了，接下來便是這個星球被外來種吞食的命運。扎克斯想到這裡便想不明白，當初選擇了阻止薩菲羅斯的克勞德為什麼現在會自願懷上災厄的孩子。

克勞德理解他的疑惑，說：「薩菲羅斯暫時不會吞食這個星球。」

「暫時？」

「對，他會等待，直到一個更合適的時機到來。」

「那是什麼意思？」

克勞德沉默起來。扎克斯耐心地等待了一會兒，然後便聽到她的回答。

「扎克斯，薩菲羅斯和我，還有我們的孩子會活很久。」克勞德說完，看到對方沒有理解她的意思。她於是追加說：「當你們所有人都回歸星球了，我們仍然會活著。」

扎克斯這下聽明白了，禁不住掉了下巴，說：「不老不死嗎？」

克勞德沒有肯定，但是也沒有否認。

「克勞德，你願意活那麼久嗎？」扎克斯覺得這是自己無法想像的事。

「我想，我應該沒問題。」克勞德低下頭，臉上重新帶著紅暈。「而且，事到如今，我也沒有辦法改變這個身體。」

「寶條的話或許會有辦法……啊，對不起，請無視我剛剛的說話。」不管怎麼樣，向寶條求助是絕對不行。「不過，克勞德，你的意思是，薩菲羅斯是不會放棄毀滅這個星球？」

「那是他的本能，就像是牛馬一定要吃草一樣。雖然他不吃也好像不會死就是……但是那最終是我們沒辦法阻止的事情。」

扎克斯心裡自然地想到他們還可以嘗試消滅薩菲羅斯，但是當他的視線落在克勞德的肚子上，他便不忍心把話說出口。

「對不起，扎克斯。但是現在這樣的話，起碼我先爭取了時間，保護了你們。」克勞德說話裡帶著對同伴的愧疚，以及對自己的弱小的悲憤。

「不，這不是你的錯，克勞德。船到橋頭自然直，我們會為我們自己想辦法！現在只要你是幸福的，那就好。」

扎克斯的安慰使克勞德忍不住兩眼濕潤。她慌忙擦了擦雙眼，然後站起來說要去泡茶。

「話說這地方用來育兒真的好嗎？」扎克斯一邊吃著有一點冷掉的食物，一邊東張西望。

「這裡的確有點太冷，但是我也不能把薩菲羅斯放在普通的人類社會裡。那傢伙即使沒有進食的意識，身體在低能量的時候還是會無視他的意志，吸收他四周的生命能量，而那後果就跟一號魔晄爐一樣。」克勞德雖然沒有回去過米德加，但是她還是有適當地收集情報。「這塊北方之地上的星球生命能量特別的集中和龐大，大空洞裡有著大量的魔晄結晶，而且這裡是冰天雪地，人跡罕見，讓他居住在這裡是最適合不過。我至少可以確保他要吃的時候，吃的不是人類而是魔晄。」

「原來如此……欸，但是，那樣的話，克勞德你跟他在一起不會很危險嗎？！」

「我是特別的。因為我跟他是同類。」

「你們是同類嗎？那麼克勞德也會長出翅膀和觸手嗎？」

「不。應該……大概……不會。」克勞德一開始斬釘截鐵，但是接著便喪失自信。

兩人決定把這個問題放置在一邊，永不再探討。

接下來，他們聊了各種各樣的事情。因為闊別五年多，所以兩人的話題彷彿是無止盡的。克勞德久違地和別人有那麼長而豐富的交談，和扎克斯一起完全忽略掉時間，直到她突然感應一個熟悉的氣息的接近。

她停下對話，說了一句：「啊，薩菲羅斯回來了。」接著屋子的正門便被打開，扎克斯看到帶著白雪走進來的男人，禁不住整個人在椅子上僵直了身子。

「歡迎回來，薩菲羅斯。」克勞德坐著舒服就不打算抱著肚子站起來。

薩菲羅斯沒有看扎克斯一眼，戴著黑手套的手拍了拍身上的冰雪，然後他便直接地走到克勞德的面前，雙手捧住她的臉，低頭深吻她。

「你好冷。」克勞德嫌棄地抱怨，雙手幫忙把他那雙被溶化的冰雪弄濕的手套脫下來。

薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚，對她低聲說：「我在期待著你把我溫熱。」

扎克斯大聲假咳。

「抱歉，打擾了。」他有一點戰戰兢兢地說，希望自己剛剛的行為不會遭到男人的報復。

薩菲羅斯冷冷地看了他一眼，但是沒有做出任何可怕的行動。他離開去客廳的沙發上拿起一件毛茸茸的厚毛毯，回來把毛毯蓋在克勞德的肩膀上，然後向扎克斯說：「我找到了你的陸行鳥。」

「欸？真的假的？！太感謝了！」

「現在時間不早了，扎克斯，你就暫時在這裡留宿。」

克勞德的提議使薩菲羅斯皺眉。扎克斯見了，說：「不，那個，我想我差不多該回去……」

這回輪到克勞德皺眉，說：「天快要黑了。晚上的雪山路很危險，而且你的傷還沒有完全痊癒，別小看陸行鳥的踢擊。」

扎克斯無法反抗，只能說一聲好，並且祈求艾莉絲給他平安和勇氣。

＊

薩菲羅斯細聽整個房子裡的動靜，在確認自己以外的兩個生命都在發出平穩的呼吸熟睡著以後，他無聲無息地走進去扎克斯現在借用著的房間裡去，在他的床前止步，伸出觸手，在他的身上連續施下最上級的治療魔法。當魔法的綠光消失，薩菲羅斯小心地檢查扎克斯身上的傷，確認他完全痊癒了，便滿意地離開。

他回到客廳裡，走向坐在溫暖的壁爐旁邊的沙發上睡著了的克勞德。他輕輕地撥開她臉上的金髮，親吻她的眉心的同時，觸手把從她身上滑落的毛毯重新蓋好。

「嗯……」克勞德的眼皮抖動，在薩菲羅斯的嘴唇離開她的時候，她緩慢地張開了眼睛。「現在是什麼時間？」她不記得自己是什麼時候在沙發上睡著的。

「現在還是深夜。」薩菲羅斯說著，在她的旁邊坐下來，然後把她連同毛毯一起移動到自己的大腿上。

克勞德靠在他的身上，發出舒適的嘆息。她讓薩菲羅斯把手放在她的肚子上，問：「怎麼樣？」

薩菲羅斯撫摸那個溫暖鼓脹的肚皮，感知裡面的生命，說：「一切正常。」

「那就好。」克勞德把手疊在薩菲羅斯的手背上，說：「謝謝你救了扎克斯。」

「只是剛好撿到而已。」

「哈哈，那讓我想起以前扎克斯總是被傑尼西斯喚作是小狗。」

薩菲羅斯看著克勞德快樂地笑起來，細細地瞇起閃爍著迷戀的翠綠色眼睛。他回憶自己與克勞德的初次見面，那時候的他被JENOVA放置在月亮的背面上，在冰冷和黑暗中一直孤獨的一個。JENOVA總是安慰幼小的他，她很快便會為他找到相伴他永生永世的新娘，因此他一直在期待著與那個新娘的見面。

當薩菲羅斯終於見到克勞德的時候，他覺得她是宇宙中最美麗的生命體。他用觸手纏住克勞德的手，心裡想著這是他的新娘。這是屬於他的。

而克勞德的確是屬於他的。雖然他們經歷了一些波折，而結果也不是薩菲羅斯心目中最理想的，但是他覺得滿足。他實現了從第一次見到克勞德以後便朝思暮想的願望，在克勞德滿十六歲的那一天，他終於進入了克勞德的身體，在她的子宮內灑下自己的種子。

第一次的交配沒有讓克勞德成功懷孕，但是薩菲羅斯不在意，他們有的是永恆的時間。他努力地經常進出他的新娘的身體，嘗試各種各樣的方法，有時候把自己深埋在克勞德的體內兩、三天，確保她的子宮被他的精液灌滿，並且被堵在裡面。克勞德總會在他的身下哭著說那量太多了，而過剩的白濁液體的確無可避免地從他們下體的結合處溢出。薩菲羅斯不擔憂克勞德的身體會被操壞，因為她被製造的時候便預定了能夠承受與他的交合。

然後，在數個月前，克勞德終於懷上他們的孩子。

薩菲羅斯沉浸在無法言喻的喜悅中，唯一的遺憾是他有好一段時間不能夠任意地疼愛他的伴侶。

「……不能碰下面的話，還有上面的。」

「你在說什麼，你這個變態。」

薩菲羅斯發出低沉的輕笑聲，張開嘴巴，準確地咬在克勞德脖子的印記上。

「啊……！」克勞德如他預想的頓時渾身酥麻的發出讓他興奮的叫聲。「不行……！」她抓住薩菲羅斯那解開她衣服鈕扣的手。薩菲羅斯於是用觸手纏住她的雙手手腕，一隻手托好她的腰，另外一隻手繼續進入克勞德的衣服裡握住她的乳房開始揉捏。

「嗚……！」克勞德咬緊自己的嘴唇，滿臉通紅。

薩菲羅斯輕吻她，說：「張開嘴巴，讓我聽你的聲音。」

「不——嗯嗚！」克勞德的口迅速地被薩菲羅的嘴巴封住，舌頭長驅直入她的口腔裡。克勞德呻吟著，心裡直罵她的配偶和愚笨地失策的自己。

「慢慢地享受吧，克勞德，我們的未來還有很長。」

薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊欣賞著坐在他的身上喘息著，眼泛淚光、嘴角掛著銀絲的克勞德。

他們是永恆的，就像這片彷彿脫離了流動的時間的永久凍土一樣，從今以後，直到他們一起迎向終結。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結尾強行終結，老實說，途中各種的想放棄，因為這篇寫得不是那麼得心應手……  
> 但是我腦海裡還是浮現著克勞德和薩菲羅斯帶娃的畫面……如果有機會再說。現在累得只想去打遊戲（喂  
> 感謝不嫌棄的看到這裡的各位！！再一次的，新年快樂！！


End file.
